


EXO One-Shots

by KeoProductions



Series: EXO One-Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my one-shots that you've been missing out on from my tumblr blog! I hope you enjoy them! ORDER: Xiumin (Minseok), Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lu Han, Chen (Jongdae), Suho (Junmyeon), Lay (Yixing), Tao (Zitao), Kai (Jongin), D.O. (Kyungsoo), Kris (YiFan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Special

**Author's Note:**

> The style may seem different in the beginning because they're the first scenarios I've written with them. Hopefully, though, you'll grow to like them as much as my series!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin One-Shot

A quiet sniffle was all it took to wake you from your deep slumber, and you rubbed your tired eyes in confusion. It took a while to for your eyes to adjust in the darkness, but as you turned around in your bed, you finally saw what the source was.

Minseok had the palm of his hands pressed against his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he breathes in heavily. His cheeks were stained from tears, you noticed, and his remorse immediately found it’s way to you.

“Minseok..” You pulled him into your embrace, hoping to provide the comfort he needed. You didn’t say a word as you tenderly rubbed your fingers across his scalp, and he slowly brought his arms to your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“_____..?” Minseok’s breathed tickled your neck as he whispered. “Why are you in love with me?” Your eyes widened as you pulled away to look at him. He met your gaze with red-rimmed eyes and a tear fell from cheek. “Aren’t you unsatisfied? I’m so ugly. I don’t have the ideal body at all…” You cupped his cheek and brought your nose to his, closing your eyes.

“Minseok, your body is perfect to me.. No matter what your fans say about it, just because you don’t have really toned abs, doesn’t make you any less perfect.” You gently press your lips against his, hoping he realizes how sincere you were.

How could he feel this way about himself? He was the embodiment of beauty, perfect should be his middle name. You pulled away and looked at him seriously. “I wouldn’t trade your looks for anyone else. Your cute eye shape and cheekbones are the only ones I love.” He chuckles and hugs you, intertwining your legs with his.

“Thank you, _____.“


	2. At-Home Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun One-Shot

      You felt a drop of warm water drip onto your thigh as you wake up. You squint at the wall. Even with the blinds, the sun was shining bright. When you feel another drop of water hit you, you turn your sore body and see Oh Sehun, your boyfriend.

      “Hey…” You give him a tired wave and a small smile, pulling the sheets over yourself shyly. He smiles back at you and climbs onto the bed next to you, leaning on his elbow for support.

      “Are you feeling well?” He asks you, stroking your hair. You nod sleepily and remember the events of yesterday. You had caught a terrible cold and had to cancel your date, and even though you opposed, Sehun insisted he stayed with you until you were better.

      He had just gotten out of the shower you guessed, because his hair was drenched and sticking to his temples. You gently move it aside and lean forward to kiss him. He chuckles against your lips and deepens the kiss, leaning you back down and holding your chin up.

      Your hands rubs the smooth cloth on his broad shoulders as he tenderly nibbles your lip. Relaxation cascades your body and you sigh when he kisses your forehead. This is what you liked. Not being snotty-nosed and a hacking machine. You glance at the trashcan by your bed, thank goodness you couldn’t see the contents. You weren’t sure what you blew out of your nose and what you didn’t, but you were positive it wasn’t appealing.

      He lifts himself off of you and nuzzles his nose against your neck with a cute smile, making you laugh. “Get off me, I need to get ready.” You lift yourself up, bringing him along with you.

      “What for?” He complains, lying down in your lap to stall you.

      “For our **_date_** ,” You tap his lips. “Did you forget?” He shakes his head, then smirks at you.

      “Wouldn’t you rather stay here?” You lift an eyebrow, a curious smile growing on your face.

      “In bed?” You tease. His fingers slide to the back of your neck and pull you down slowly. “You pervert.” He chuckles before you two kiss. You guessed an at-home date wouldn’t be too bad.


	3. Water Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol One-Shot

      Chanyeol’s joyous laughter filled your small apartment as you ran away in panic. He was having the time of his life with that water gun his friend gave him, and boy were you going to murder him after he ran out of ammunition.

      “Come back, _____!! There’s still more water!” You yelp as you feel water soak the back of your dress and you turn on him angrily. He stops when you face him, but keeps his playful grin.

      “Chanyeol! Quit getting me wet, I have an interview today. And unless you want to keep visiting me in this rat hole, then you’re going to have to stop bothering me all the time.” You let out a huff of frustration when your words had no effect on his mood, but he placed the water gun down anyways. “Thank yo–”

      Before you could finish, he grabs your wrist and yanks you forward. You trip halfway and end up pressing yourself against his chest. Embarrassed, you stutter. “W-what are you..?” His arms wrap around you and he holds you close, his warm body radiating through your clothes.

      You sigh, relenting, and wrap your arms around his torso. How did he always get you to forgive him and forget why you were so angry? He then pulls away and smiles at you lovingly.

      “_____, I’ll always come and visit you, no matter where you live, because you’re my girlfriend and I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” He says, and you can’t help but smile. He grins at your forgiveness and hugs you again. “Besides, no matter how wet your clothes get, I’m sure they’ll still hire you.”

      You were about to ask him what he meant, but then he reaches down and grabs the water gun. Before you could pull away, you feel water run down your backside and start dripping onto your legs.

      “CHANYEOL YOU–” His laughter resonates through your home as he runs away from you to reload.


	4. A Precious Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun One-Shot

      “_____!~” Your boyfriend’s voice interrupts your thoughts as he enters your bedroom, a wide grin on his face. “I have a surprise for you~” He sings.

      “I’m kind of busy.” You tiredly motion towards your piles of homework and put down your pen. “Can you come by later?” He pouts and closes the door behind him.

      “Can’t you spare some time, for me?” You give him an exasperated look. Baekhyun was your boyfriend, and you loved how he was always looking forward to your time the most, but sometimes he could get a little whiny about it. “It’ll only be a few minutes!” He promises.

      You sigh, nodding your head, which earns a mischievous laugh from him. He leads you out of your room and into your living room, then sits you down on the couch. “Now what was so important that you needed to interrupt my schoolwork?” You ask. He takes his seat next to you and turns on the T.V.

      “I need you to watch something.” He smiles sheepishly. You groan in frustration, turning to him.

      “But I need to wor–” The sound of your laughter caught you by surprise and you turned to look at the T.V. It was a video of you and Baekhyun at a picnic. It was your first date together. The you on T.V. pecked him on the cheek when he wasn’t expecting it, and his face flushed red as he looked the camera nervously.

      “Thank you for taking me out today, baboo.~” You blush at your own words and glance at Baekhyun. “You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I love you more than anyone else.” On the screen, you giggle as he hugs you lovingly, an embarrassed smile on his face.

      “ ** _Ah, ah, ah_**.. But it’s your birthday today, I’m supposed to be saying that.” Baekhyun takes your hand off the couch and intertwines your fingers, bringing your hands into his lap.

      The two of you smile at each other in the video, and you both lean in for a kiss, but the video changes before you do. Now it showed you from two years ago. You were both at your dinner table- the same one in the room over- smiling bashfully.

      While your eyes were glued to the screen, Baekhyun was watching your reaction to all of this. You had no idea that these small moments were recorded- let alone kept secret- and seeing these was bringing up wonderful memories. Your heart swelled each time you saw the two of you together, and you quietly lean your head against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

      The video changed again, but the two of you weren’t on the screen. Instead, there was a door. You stare in confusion, but then it slowly opens without a sound and whoever is holding the camera walks into the room quietly. You feel Baekhyun shift uncomfortably and anticipate what’s coming next.

      Suddenly, you recognize the room as yours, and the curtains were drawn, meaning it was late at night. The camera moves to your form, curled up on your bed and sound asleep. You looked peaceful, undisturbed from the anything outside of your dreams.

      A hand reaches out and moves your hair away from your cheek, and Baekhyun’s voice echoes in the silence. “Look at my beautiful _____, she’s so cute when she sleeps.~” He whispers. You lift your head off his shoulder and look at him strangely, but he just watches the film with a smile on his face. “Her birthday is tomorrow, so I’m going to make her a video of us.”

      Your boyfriend wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer to him on the couch as the video goes on. He moves the camera closer to your face, and you can see the dark circles under your eyes from hard work. Baekhyun’s voice takes on a sad tune.

      “_____ works so hard, look, you can see the effects.” His finger gently caresses the purple below your eyelid, and the you in the video scrunches up her face. He takes his hand away and instead takes your hand from the pillow and kisses it. “You’re the most special person in my life, and I wouldn’t trade this moment for all the money in the world.” He whispers.

      Blissful tears threaten to pour over your cheeks as the video ends, but your shock on what appears on the screen next interrupts it. It was you and Baekhyun, sitting on your couch holding each other. The exact mirror of what was happening now. You turn your head and look at him in confusion, until he smiles and kisses your lips passionately.

      When he pulls away, he smiles again. “We’re being recorded.” He mumbles against your fingers as he kisses them. You blush at glance at the T.V. warily before Baekhyun steals your attention again. “I love you, _____. Happy birthday!~” He wraps you into an affectionate hug and chuckles at your camera shyness.

      “I can’t believe I didn’t notice you recording any of that!” You laugh when he pulls away grinning.

      “I was really nervous that you’d wake up last night too!” He chuckles. The two of you stare at each other, and a million thoughts and feelings pass through you, but you weren’t sure what to say first.

      “Thank you, Baekhyun. I needed that.” You settled. You looked at him, expecting something more, but he just smiled mischievously and stood from the couch.

      “_____, you need to finish your homework before you get your present!” He laughs when you groan, remembering the unfinished pile of work in your room.

      Suddenly, you have an idea. You approach him slowly, and you see him tense cautiously because of your straight expression. When you reach him, you finger the collar of his shirt and look up at him.

      “Maybe I don’t want to wait..” You say quietly, making him smile and kiss you again. Before he could deepen it though, you pull away and laugh evilly, leaving him dumbfounded. Turning and walking back to your room, you tease. “Not _**long**_ anyway!”


	5. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Han One-Shot

      You couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you wrote down lyrics to the song you were writing. It was about your boyfriend, Luhan, but he had no idea you were planning this.

      You weren’t the most talented song writer- in fact, you weren’t one at all- but it’s the thought that counts, right? You weren’t done with it, but you flip to the beginning and start practicing.

      Even you could tell it wasn’t beautifully written, and you had no idea how Luhan could even come up with decent ideas for songs. Sighing, you slide off your stool and drag yourself out the back door to work on your garden. It was still early in the morning, but you needed to water your plants before the sun came up.

      While you were away, Luhan makes his way into the house, stopping in the kitchen when he doesn’t find you. “Where is she?” He wonders aloud and walks to the counter, where your stool was left pulled out.

      Curious, he takes a glance at the open notebook and his eyes widen when he sees his name. He scans the page, almost bursting out in laughter every time he came across a cringe-worthy line- which was most of it.

__**I love you with all my heart, your sweet scent smells like tarts.  
** Lu-ge, oh Lu-ge~  
Your cheerful smile brings me joy, please, will you be my boy? 

      A smile spreads across his face when he hears you turn on the hose outside and he walks over to the door, peeking through the blinds to see you.  He wasn’t supposed to be home for another two hours, but he wanted to see you all day, so he changed his schedule to come by early.

      “_____?” You lift your head up in surprise and nearly splash yourself with the hose when you see your boyfriend step onto the lawn.

      “Lu-ge? Why are you home so early?” You twist the faucet and set the hose down. Nearly skipping over to him, you jump and wrap your arms around his neck tightly as he holds your waist securely. “I’m so happy to see you!” You giggle.

      “I got a few hours off so we can spend the whole day together.” You could hear the smile in his voice. He sets you down and presses his lips to yours- which you enjoy- and his hands fall on your hips. When he pulls away, he looks you in the eye playfully. “What was that I saw on the counter, hmm?”

      You face turns red and you feel slightly annoyed with yourself because you hadn’t closed your notebook, but all is forgotten when Luhan kisses you again. “I was writing you a song.” You say against his lips.

      “Will you sing it to me?” He asks. You shake your head and blush.

      “I’m not done yet.” When he pouts, you hug him and bury your nose in his neck, smelling his cologne. “I’ll finish it tonight.” You promise. He sighs and holds you in his arms, rocking you back and forth. “Lu-ge?” You pull away and look up at him. “I love you.”

      A grin appears on his face and he lifts you up into the air, making you yelp. “I love you too, _____!!” He laughs when you panic and look over the fence, saying, “ ** _What if you wake the neighbors?_** ”

      He helps you finish up with the garden and you both head inside. He makes you sing the song for him, even though it wasn’t finished, and afterwards when you hand him an orange he takes it and smiles teasingly. “Thank you for the song, _____. I loved it.” You glare at him and peel at your own orange.

      “It wasn’t even good, and you know it.” You say. He stands up, and you couldn’t help but admire his broad shoulders as he approached you. “…What?” You ask when he leans in closer.

      “The song you wrote is my favorite song in the world.” He laughs when you frown and pecks your cheek. “Would you write me another one?” He asks.

      For some reason, you weren’t surprised by his request. You smile and peel a piece of your orange off. “Sure.”


	6. Home Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen One-Shot

      His arms wrapped around your waist protectively and he buries his nose in your hair, sighing calmly as your shampoo reaches his senses. You were caught by surprise when he hugged you- you were in the middle of making dinner- and nearly flung your tongs at him.

      “_____, I’m home.” He mumbles and kisses your cheek.

      “I see.” You say, placing your cooking utensil down and turning to face him. “How was the concert?” You ask him, placing your hand on his shoulder. Jongdae’s mouth curves up as he answers.

      “Perfect. The fans **_really_** loved us.” He steps closer to you and keeps the smile on his face. “There was so much love there, I was wondering if you had secretly sneaked on the plane with me.” He chuckles when you cringe at the cheesiness of his line.

      “I’m glad you had fun then,” You say, trying to turn away, but he places his hand on the counter and stops you. “But I need to finish cooking if you want some dinner.” You finish, giving him the look. He places his other hand on your other side- all the while keeping your gaze- to stop any other attempt of escape.

      “I missed you.” He says quietly, his voice lowering an octave. He leans in for a kiss, but you stop him.

      “I missed you too, but do **_not_** get in the way of me and my dinner, Jongdae.” His laugh made your heart swell. You really had missed him while he was away. It was getting lonely waking up by yourself and not coming home to his embrace. You quickly give him a peck on the lips and then turn around to finish cooking.

      “Tonight we’re having chicken.” You tell him and you hear Jongdae whoop behind you.

      “Your chicken’s the best, _____.~” He sings, and you could literally picture the curves of his mouth as he grins. You snort nonetheless.

      “My chicken tastes like every other chicken.” You tell him. He appears at your side and he fingers your apron. “Only mine is filled with love.”

      “And it’d be weird if I could taste the love of the chef down at KFC.” He chuckles. You laugh at the thought of a chef pouring her love into a dish for your boyfriend. You wouldn’t be surprised.

      After the two of you finish dinner- and Jongdae stops telling you about the concert- you both crawl into bed and pull the sheets over you. “Come here.” You scoot over to him and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you against his chest. The soft rise and fall from his breathing was the most calming thing in the world to you, and you quickly fall asleep in his embrace as he whispers. “I love you..”


	7. Smooth Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho One-Shot

      “Here you go.” You smile as your customer takes the piece of fabric gently from your hands, as if it were as precious as a baby. On the handkerchief was the name of their girlfriend, whose name you had embroidered.

      “Thank you.” He says, looking up at you.

      “It’s my pleasure.” You say, handing him the change. “So, are you gonna propose?” You ask as he examines it again.

      “Yes. Tonight.” His cheeks turn pink when he looks back at you. “I hope she likes it.”

      “They always do.” You wave him off with a grin and walk to the back room of your shop. It was small, but it was all you had inherited from your mother. Sewing became your passion when your mother passed away and you took over her embroidery work.

      You pick up a cotton pillow she had made for your birthday that year and trace the letters on the corner. “_____.”

      The front door bell rang, and you place it down and walk back into the shop. There, at the front desk, was a handsome young man whom you were well acquainted with. A smile spread across your face as he noticed you. “Junmyeon! Finally got your Break?”

      “Yeah, it feels like forever, huh?” He chuckles and glances down at the glass case full of embroidered items that range from pillows to mittens. He looks at you again, smiling. “How’s business?”

      “I’m getting by, like always.” You say, stepping behind the counter and leaning on it. “Thanks to the donations you give me, I’m able to get more expensive equipment. Lately I’m having more customers, thanks to you.” You were truly grateful, if Junmyeon hadn’t been kind enough to donate, you would have been forced to shut down the shop.

      “It’s nothing, really.” He says. You give him a playful look after a moment.

      “So? Did you want to get something for your girlfriend? I’ll do it for free, just for you.” You say, kicking off the counter. His face turns pink and he shakes his head.

      “No, I don’t have a girlfriend.” He says quickly. You raise an eyebrow.

      “Oh? Then, for a girl you’re crushing on?” When he doesn’t answer, you laugh and pull out your pen and notepad, ready to write down his order. “Just tell me her name and message, and I’ll have it delivered for you.” You say.

      “Okay..” He says hesitantly. You watch your pen, ready to write. “Her name is _____.” You begin to write it down, but then freeze halfway. “She has the prettiest laugh, and if she would just stop being so stubborn, she would let herself get a boyfriend and settle down.” You look at him, your face red. “Would you tell her I said to meet me at the library tomorrow at noon?”

      You look back at your notepad, blushing. “Sure, I’ll make sure she gets the message.” He smiles cutely and says thanks before walking out the door.

      Did he call you stubborn? You couldn’t argue, so many times you had denied the men who tried to flirt with you before. Yet, Junmyeon had made you feel happy when he asked for you. Sighing excitedly, you think about what to wear tomorrow.


	8. Long Lost Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay One-Shot

      Grunting, you carry the heavy box from your closet and place it on the floor next to your bed. With a huff, you bend down and open it up, already knowing what was going to be inside of it.

      You are faced with a picture of you and your high school sweetheart, Zhang Yixing. The two of you had broken it off because he was picked off the street by some famous music company, and you didn’t want to be in a long distance relationship because it was too hard for the both of you.

      It’s been a whole year since then, and you were sure he was some big hit now. You couldn’t confirm it because you weren’t one to listen to music, but you had no doubt of his talents.

      You take the picture frame and set it down next to you, then pull out a binder with his name written across it. There was a giant heart around it and your name was scribbled right below his, with a “ ** _4EVA_** ” off to the side. You smile at the memories and dig deeper into the box. Finally, after remembering countless things between the two of you, you find something you had forgotten about.

      You picked up the letter he wrote you the day before he left and open up the envelope. You never read it, in fear of being hurt, but you figured you were apart long enough to not feel any real remorse.

      Inside was a tiny cut-out of you and him at a high school sports game. You were holding hands and you had a big smile across your face. You trace your fingers over yourself, it’s been a long time since you’ve looked so happy.

      Placing the photo on the bed, you take out the one-page letter and begin to read.

      “ ______,  
         You’re sad that I’m leaving, right? I’m sorry that it had to end this way, I truly am. I loved our Friday nights together, and I wouldn’t trade the amazing memories we had for all the popularity in the world. I will really miss you, and I will think about you while I train to become a star. I hope you change your mind._”

      There was a big gap between this paragraph and the next, and you held your breath when you read the rest of it.

      “ _I’m joining a band called ‘EXO’, make sure you listen to some of our songs! I bet you’ll like them. :)_ ”

      The letter ended there, and you sigh and put everything back into the box, already deciding to throw it all away. What was the point in keeping it? It’s not like you will ever need it again.

      All of a sudden, your little sister burst through your door and starts to squeal like a mouse. “_____! _____!! Look! My favorite band is having a live interview!!” She says, waving around her tablet. I shush her and sit her down next to me, already used to her energetic outbursts.

      “Alright, alright! Which band are you into again?” You ask. She gives you an expression of mock hurt.

      “My favorite band is EXO! How could you forget?” Your eyes widen when you reply.

      “Really?!” She gives you a strange look, but turns her attention to her tablet when they start talking. You focus your eyes on the screen, searching for your ex-boyfriend.

      No matter how hard you squinted your eyes, you didn’t see him at all. How many members were in the band? You could only see six, and none of them were Zhang. Sighing, you look away in disappointment. Of course it was just a coincidence that your sister like a band with the same name as the one Zhang had joined.

      Just when you were about to send her out, a familiar voice fills your ears and tears sting your eyes as you look back at the screen. “Hello! I’m EXO’s Little Lamb Yixing!!” Zhang bows and smiles when the crowd screams his name. Even though that was all he said at the moment, you continued to watch and learn a little bit about the members. They were each talking about their ideal girl, and you anxiously waited to hear Zhang’s response.

      You realize that you hadn’t moved on at all, and that seeing him again- even through a screen- brought back your feelings from when he left. You held it all in as you watched though. It was his turn to talk now.

      “What is your ideal type, Lay?” The MC asks him. Lay? Maybe that was his stage name. Lay laughs shyly and scratches the back of his head before answering.

      “Actually, I’m still hung up on a girl I was sweet on in high school.” Lots of eyes widened and stared at him, including yourself. “We were getting somewhere, but then I was recruited by SM and we had to split off.” He says, and many of the other band members give him pitiful glances. Zhang smiles suddenly and looks at the camera. “But! Even though we haven’t had the chance to meet yet, I still haven’t given up hope! In the future, I hope to see her once more.”

      Lots of encouraging cheers erupt from the fans and the MC, and the rest of the show is them advertising their new song. When it was over, your sister sighs dreamily and holds the tablet to her chest, looking up at the ceiling.

      “Isn’t Baekhyun so dreamy?” She asks you. You give her a lopsided smile and shake your head.

      “You’re stuck on him? You dork.” You pull her up and she skips out of your room happily. Just a few more boxes to unpack until you moved out to find a job. Maybe once you had some money, you could go to one of their concerts.

      You grimaced at your own thoughts and mentally slapped yourself. Get over it _____, he’s a big hit now, he probably wouldn’t even notice you in that huge crowd. Sighing, you go back to your closet and bring out another box.

–

      You couldn’t believe you were actually doing this. You were two people away from getting a signature from one of the EXO members, and your heart was beating wildly in your chest. What if he didn’t recognize you? What if he didn’t care? Swallowing your thoughts as the next person sat down, you stared at him with wide eyes.

      He looked older than you’d remembered- of course, since it had been almost two years since you last saw each other- and you couldn’t believe he was even more handsome than when you were in high school. You hold your breath as the security guard orders the next person in line to move up.

      You remember it’s you and place one foot in front of the other, then somehow made it to the seat without falling over. Zhang looks up and smiles. “Hello.~” You mutter a lame greeting a hold out the picture frame you brought. “Ah, is this for me?” He takes it and smiles, mistaking your lack of eye contact for shyness, and flips it over in his hands.

      He freezes, then he looks up at you. “_____? Is that you?” You finally show your face, and you feel tears on your cheeks. You quickly wipe them away and force a smile.

      “Hi, Zhang..” You say. He looks astonished- and slightly worried because you were crying- and stands up from his seat. “It’s been a long–” All of a sudden, he pulls you into a hug and you would have fallen over if the table wasn’t in between the two of you, but the table did screech and everyone’s heads turned to look at you two.

      “I finally get to see you..!” He sounded kind of excited, and you couldn’t help but smile.

      “Yeah…” You pull away first, and he lets go reluctantly before fixing the table and sitting back down. Now, every girl behind you was drilling holes in the back of your head- maliciously or not- and you were feeling a little overwhelmed so you sat down. “Do I get an autograph or not?” You chuckle when he just stares at you.

      “Ah, I forgot.” He grabs a marker and slides a photo off of the pile next to him and scribbles his name on it, then some more off to the side. “Here,” He says, handing it to me. I take it, and even though I wanted to say more, the security guard pulls me out of the seat.

      “Next!” He says. Before I walk away, Zhang says, “I hope to see you again!” You smile and wave bye and walk away as quickly as possible. The hug he gave you caused quite a scene and lots of the other band members were glancing at you curiously, so you escaped as soon as possible.

–

      You close your door behind you in a panic and lock it, then hold your breath to listen if anyone was behind it. You hadn’t seen anyone following you, but you were paranoid and wondering if someone had followed you from the fansign.

      When the coast was clear, you sigh and lean against the door, sliding down it and sitting on the carpet of your apartment. You take a look at your signature for the first time since you left.

      He drew a small picture of himself- you knew because of the curly hair- and his name was next to it. But below it was a message you weren’t expecting.

      “ ______, text me tonight!_ ”

      Your heart fluttered and you held your breath, trying to figure out if you were dreaming. You had wanted so badly up to now to be able to talk to him again, try to work things out, but now that you had the chance to you were feeling doubtful.

      Before you could lose your nerve, you pulled out your phone and texted the number he gave you. You waited for a response, but after a minute you gave up and called yourself stupid.

      Your phone dinged, and you snatched it off the ground and held it up to your face.

      **_ZYixing: _____! I’m glad I got to see you today!_**

      You smiled as you replied.

      _**_____: Yeah, me too. You’ve gotten a lot more popular than when we were in high school.**_

      _**ZYixing: Yeah, I noticed.**_

      You let out a laugh and waited as he sent another text.

      **_ZYixing: I’m sorry.._**

      You stared at his words nervously.

      _**ZYixing: I didn’t mean to leave like that. Could we try again?**_

      Tears stung your eyes. You wanted to so badly tell him yes, that you were feeling the same way he was, but he was a star now. There was no way his company would let the two of you date, especially with so many female fans. You took in an unsteady breath as you texted your reply.


	9. School's Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao One-Shot

      You weren’t used to the packed hallways of school anymore, and transferring schools didn’t help either. You were forced to switch schools when your original one had been shut down. Now, you were lost within the crowd without even knowing where your first class was.

      The early bell rang and everyone around you seemed to vanish except for a select few. Still completely at a loss, you searched for a friendly face to ask for directions.

      In the small crowd that was left, someone caught your eye. He was literally the epitome of perfect. The contour of his face was symmetrical, and his jawline was sharp. He had a few piercings in his left ear and it gave him a sort of edgy look. His eyes had a faraway gleam to them as if he were off in his own world.

      Gradually, you stalked your way over to him. Someone with such a nice face must have a nice personality, right?

      “Excuse me,” You call, but he doesn’t seen to notice. You gently place your hand on his arm. “Can you help me?” He jerks away and looks at you like you had frightened him.

      “ ** _Ahh_!!** _Don’t do that!_ You scared me!” He whined.

      Every assumption you had before about him looking cool shattered. But nonetheless, you had his attention, you should just get this over with. “I’m sorry,” You say, giving him an apologetic smile. “But could you tell me where my first class is?”

      He seemed to recover quickly enough, as he smiles and leans over. “Sure, who’s your teacher?” You hadn’t noticed how much taller he was than you, but now that you were side-by-side, you realize that you barely reach his shoulders. Which were also nice to look at.

      “Mr… Huan Lei.” You say, unsure if that was how you pronounced it. He had a Chinese name.

      “Then you have my first period.” The guy smiles at you, and instead of the cool demeanor he had originally given off to you, he reminded you of a squishy panda. He glances back at your schedule. “Follow me.. _____!” You smile back as he shows you the way.

      “So what’s your name?” You try to sound casual, even though you felt nervous because the late bell had already rung.

      “Huang Zitao, but just call me Tao.” You walk up a flight of stairs and turn a few corners before reaching the door to your classroom. “The teacher is kind of strict, so try to be polite.” You appreciate his advice and nod before sliding open the door.

      Every pair of eyes turn to the two of you, but this didn’t seem to bother Tao in any way, as he walks past you and goes to his seat in the back.

      “Zitao! Why are you late?! And who is this!?” You flinch at the sudden attention. Tao crosses his legs on top of his desk and tilts his head back tiredly.

      “Wah, have mercy teacher! I was just walking the new girl to class!” Many of the male student’s ears perk as they eye you like a piece of meat, and you shrink back a little.

      “H-hello.” You manage to say. The teacher’s eyes seem to soften and he lowers his voice, but it still sounded stern and demanding.

      “Welcome to our class, may we have your name?” He asks. Feeling like you needed to make a good impression, you straightened your shoulders and walked in front of the class.

      “My name is _____, it’s nice to meet you. Please take care of me.” You bow and hear whistles of approval from your new classmates, putting you on edge. The teacher sits you down next to Tao, much to your relief, and the rest of the day goes by in a flash. You ended up having every class Tao had, so it was easy to find your way around.

      By the time the last bell rang that signaled the end of school, you found yourself drifting towards Tao, who was sleeping in his seat. The classroom became vacant, leaving you alone with a sleeping panda.

      Sparked with slight curiosity, you slide your chair next to his desk and tilt your head to get a better look at his face. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, and it really complimented his complexion. His skin was clear, without a single blemish, and you realize you were staring too long.

      You had to admit, this guy was handsome. His eyes blink open, nearly making you fall out of your seat in embarrassment. You clear your throat and try to spit out an excuse when he smiles.

      “I-I wasn’t staring.. I was..” You couldn’t come up with a reasonable excuse, so you sigh and cross your arms. He smile becomes a triumphant smirk and sits up, leaning on the palms of his hands.

      “You know, you’re really pretty.” He says. You blush and stay silent, not knowing what to say. “Will I see you tomorrow?” He asks. You nod.

      “It’s not like I can skip school.” You say, picking up your bag. Content, he stands with you and offers to walk you home when you tell him you live nearby.

      Maybe life at a new school wouldn’t be as bad as you thought.


	10. Home Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai One-Shot

      You held your breath, staring at the clock in your living room and urging time to move faster. Tonight, your boyfriend was coming over to watch a movie with you, and you planned to do more than just watching, if you were being honest.

      You usually weren’t into that stuff, but the other day he asked why the two of you hadn’t even kissed yet even though it’s been two years. You couldn’t give him an answer, because you didn’t want to tell him that you were nervous since you’ve never kissed anyone before.

      So tonight, you were going to get over your nerves and give him a good time. The doorbell rang and you leaped to your feet, nearly tripping as your dashed for the door. It was also the first time he had been over to your place, and not the other way around.

      You took a steady breath in and opened the door. “Hi.” Jongin looks down at you, his cute lips curving into a smile.

      “_____! Hey.~” His honey-like voice soothed your nerves and you invited him inside. He made his way into your living room and sat down on your couch, which faced the T.V. “What are we watching?” He asks, looking a little excited.

      “Tonight, we’re watching _Transformers 3_.” You grin and hold up the case. He laughs and leans back against the sofa, saying, “Cool, I heard the new movie was out. I didn’t know you bought it.” You placed it in and quickly took your spot next to him, letting him put his arm around you.

      The movie started, and even though you had planned to do other things, you hadn’t seen the movie and got sucked in without realizing it. When the credits roll, you realize that you still had to carry out your plan and your heart pounded loudly in your ears.

      Neither of you move, so you turn your head to look at him. He was staring at you, a small smile on his lips, but you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Before you lose your nerve, you lean forward and press your lips against his.

      He twitched, surprised, but he didn’t back away. Instead, he brings his other arm around you and pulls you closer to him, deepening the kiss. You balled your hands into fists, your nerves still as strong as they were before. Why were you so nervous? Weren’t you supposed to just melt away, or something?

      Before you could question yourself any more, Kai pulls away and sighs, scooting away from you. “…Jongin? Why..?” You were confused, wasn’t this what he wanted?

      “_____, is this because of the other day?” He asks, frowning. You panic.

      “What are you talking about?”

      “I didn’t ask you about that because I wanted to… **_do_** things.” He says. “I was just wondering why you were holding back, and if I was doing something you didn’t like.” You feel your heart sink in your stomach and try to get words out of your mouth.

      “I-I know. I’m okay though, so we can still–”

      “Don’t tell me your fine, you’re tense all over.” To prove his point, he grabs your balled up hands and shows it to you. You unclench them immediately. He faces you completely and takes your hands into his, looking you in the eye. “I don’t want you to think I’m all about our physical relationship, because I’m not. I like being around you for **_you_** , not because I we can kiss when we’re alone.”

      Tears sting your eyes when you realize you were wrong all along. Of course he wouldn’t care how long it took. Jongin loved you and he would wait years for you to finally be comfortable with him. You hang your head, ashamed. “I’m sorry.” He leans you against his chest and embraces you, running his hand up your back.

      “It’s okay..” He says. “But I want to do it when you’re ready, so it’s special.” He tells you. When you can finally face him, he looks you in the eye. “So, how nervous were you?” He asks. You blink at him.

      “Really nervous, why?” A smile graces his lips and he looks away shyly.

      “I have to know if I’m a good kisser, don’t I?” Your jaw drops.

      “That was your first kiss?” You ask, not able to believe it.

      “Yeah, wasn’t it yours?” He looked at you in alarm, and you quickly nod.

      “Y-yeah! But I thought you had kissed your past girlfriends, or..” He smiles again, making you relax. “Sorry, I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” You say. He nods reassuringly and stands from the couch.

      “I’m pretty sure your parents won’t be happy to see me if they come home early, so I’ll go.” He says, giving you a hug in the doorway. You hug him back and thank God for your wonderful boyfriend. He turns to leave, and you feel a pang of loneliness hit you.

      “Jongin, wait!” He walks back to you. “Come here.” You motion him to lean down, and when he does, you peck him on the cheek. His eyes widen, and you smile knowing you caught him by surprise. “I love you.” He motions for you to come closer, which you do, and he yanks you from your doorway and pulls you against his chest possessively.

      A smile graces his lips as he whispers, “I love you too, _____.”


	11. Nachos and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.O One-Shot

      “Thank you.” You take the ticket from the register and hold it close to your chest. You were feeling giddy, and it was hard for you to keep yourself composed in front of the few people who were at the theater with you.

      Today was your lucky day. You had gotten the day off from work and the skies were clear, and when you arrived at the movie theater, there was barely anyone there. You got to buy front row tickets to a movie you were really looking forward to… Transformers 3!

      Just thinking about how lucky you’ve been all day makes you smile as you walk over to the food isle. Fortunately, no one was in line, which meant you could take your time. Walking to the counter, you look at the items displayed before you.

      You could get a corn dog, but you had that the last time you came here. Your head automatically turned towards the popcorn machine, but you wanted to try something different for once. New movie, new food.

      “Ah.. are you in line?” You nearly fall over in shock when a handsome guy steps next to you. Your eyes widen at the sight of him. The white part of his eye was wider than anyone else you’ve seen, and his lips were in the shape of a heart. You immediately decide that he is the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen.

      “Yes, sorry, I’ll hurry up.” You tell him. He smile apologetically, saying, “Please, take your time.” You look back at the menu hastily and take your order. “I’ll take a nacho, please.” You say to the cashier. He punches in some numbers before handing you your tray and receipt. “Thank you.” You mutter as you scurry away.

      Unknown to you, as you find your way to the correct sitting room, the guy you bumped into earlier steps up to the counter. “Hello,” He says, letting the cashier know he’s there. He glances up at the menu. “What’s a.. corn dog?” He asks.

      “We’re not selling them right now.” The cashier says, and he nods and looks elsewhere.

      “Ah, then I’ll take a nacho, extra cheese, please.” The cashier punches something in, then hesitates. He punches in something again, then sighs and looks at him.

      “I’m sorry, it seems that the lady before you got the last nacho. Could I get you something else?” Kyungsoo feels something click inside of him, and he holds his breath. Annoyance gradually settled on his skin and he breathes out slowly. It was okay, he would just get something else.

      “Yeah…” Kyungsoo absentmindedly stared at the other food items. “I’ll have.. popcorn.” He says lamely. Who was he kidding? Nachos were his go-to food at the movies, not having it almost made him change his mind about watching, but he couldn’t waste any more of his break than he already had.

      Thanking the cashier as he reaches over the counter, he walks to the sitting room with his bucket and steps into the darkness. He let his eyes adjust until he was able to see individual seats and isles. It wasn’t long before it dawned on him that someone had taken his middle seat. Not **_his_** middle seat, but the one he always sat in.

      He takes another deep breath and walks over. It was okay, there were two seats there for a reason. As he awkwardly shuffled down the isle, he realized it was the lady who ruined his mood. You had your feet tucked against you on the seat, your eyes already glued to the screen, even though they were only showing the advertisements. The nachos were sitting untouched on your armchair.

      When he reaches your side, you glance up at him in surprise. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” He requests.

      “No, no, go right ahead..!” You even go as far as pushing down the seat for him. He sits silently, while you sit awkwardly and pretend you’re focusing on the screen. You had completely forgotten your incident at the cashier existed because your were so excited about the movie, that when he approached you again, you had thought the same things as before.

      _He really is beautiful_ , you think as you hug your knees. The movie has a sudden start, effectively pulling you in and away from your thoughts. You were so glued to the screen, you didn’t realize that you hadn’t touched your food.

      Kyungsoo inwardly groans in frustration. He honestly wanted to enjoy the movie, and he was, but the fact that you weren’t even eating the food you stole from him made it hard to concentrate. He sighs and places his popcorn bucket near his feet, since he had no intentions of eating it.

      Halfway through the movie, he can’t handle it anymore. Turning abruptly, he stares at you until you notice. You shift uncomfortably and ask, “…What?”

      “Are you going to eat that?” He asks, motioning to your nachos. _Just a few more seconds ‘till paradise,_ he muses. You realize he was talking about your untouched nachos. You look back at him curiously.

      “Did you want it?” You take it off your armrest and hold it out to him. You see his eyes widen slightly in anticipation. “It might be cold.”

      “I don’t mind.” He immediately adopts it and takes it from your hold. “Thank you.” He mumbles as he tears open the cheese packet with his mouth. You gasp when something loud happens in the movie, and you whip your head to the screen. As if he never existed, Kyungsoo slowly sees reality slip away in your eyes as they follow the Transformers on the screen.

       To be honest, it was kind of cute how you looked at them with such admiration and love. But soon enough, he’s paying attention to his nachos and the movie. The two of you engross yourself in the last half and stretch when the credits roll.

      “That ending sucked!” You complain as you stand. “Why did Optimus Prime have to leave?” You realize you were talking to your seat buddy. He gives you an amused smile and replies casually, as if the two of you were friends.

      “They explained it in the movie.” He bends down and picks up the popcorn bucket, placing his empty nacho tray on top of it. You walk out together, talking about the movie as you searched for a trashcan. You found one at the food isle and threw away your leftovers there. The cashier smiles at you two.

      “Enjoyed the movie?” He asks. You grin joyfully and nod. Kyungsoo gives him a quiet “yes”. “I’m glad the movie brought you back together, I was wondering why a couple would order separately.” The cashier excused himself and walked into the kitchens as your face grew hot.

      “I’m sorry.” You blurt and turn to look at him. He looks as embarrassed as you felt. He shook his head. “Well, uh…” Now that it was etched into your brain, you felt like the small bond you had with him shattered the moment the cashier said that. Thankfully, he took initiative and spoke up.

      “It doesn’t matter.” He says, waving it off. “Do you come here often?” He asks you. You shake your head solemnly.

      “No, today was my day off.” A surprised smile graces his plump lips.

      “Really? Me too.” You find yourself smiling as well, and immediately find that it was easy to talk to this guy. He introduced himself as Do Kyungsoo, and when you told him your name, he complimented it and asked the meaning behind it. He actually seemed interested in your boring job, and thought it was cool that you were into Transformers so much.

      “When do you think you can watch another movie?” You laugh as you walk out the theater with him. He ponders on it for a moment.

      “Not for another week, I don’t think.” He says, pulling out his phone. He scrolls through his calender. “Not until next Saturday.” He mumbles.

      “Do you want to come with me next time?” You ask boldly. You couldn’t let such a keeper walk away. He glances at you, suddenly nervous, but smiles and nods.

      “Yeah, sure. Can I have your number?” You exchange numbers and talk a little more, but then sun was setting and you both needed to go home. “I’ll see you then, _____.” Kyungsoo waves as you get in your car.

      “See you then.” As you drive out of the parking lot, you thank God for giving you such a great day.


	12. Birthday Scenario (2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris One-Shot

      It was early in the morning when you woke up, sliding out from under your haven of warm sheets and nice dreams, only to be faced with the cold reality of the biting hardwood floor on your bare feet. A shiver runs down your spine as you walk out of the room, your eyes landing on the two empty cups on the kitchen table from last night’s discussion.

      You remember the deep stare from his eyes, watching you as you rambled on and on about work and the long train ride back home and stinky men in the elevator. The cup is cool when you slide your fingers around it, lifting it from it’s anchor and turning it to the side so you could read the text encrypted there.

      “ _World’s Weirdest Girlfriend_ ” stares right at you, and a lopsided smile make it’s way onto your barely awake face. You take it’s partner, moving it so “ _World’s Weirdest Boyfriend_ ” looks at you too before you bring them to the sink to rinse.

      It isn’t long before he gets up, the groan from his lips still audible even over the running water. You hear the sound of his feet hitting the floor, the hiss from his teeth as he realizes it was cold, and the shuffle of clothes before he steps out of the room.

      Large, thin hands slide around your waist and a heated mass presses into your backside, reminding you of the comforting warmth that you left not even five minutes ago. The faucet squeaks when you twist it and you manage to turn yourself around to face your beloved.

      A grumpy face makes you laugh, your eyes scanning the wild bedhead and half-lidded eyes that were heavy from sleep. He was never one for conversation so early in the morning, so it didn’t bother you when you said good morning and it was replied with a low grunt.

      Your fingers skimmed the faded blue of his superman shirt, the pads of your middle and index fingers catching on the peeling logo. An idea occurs to you, but before you could carry it out, he pulls you back into the bedroom without words, leaving you at the doorway to pull something out from the drawer by the bed.

      A small box emerges from it and he beckons you over with a wag of his finger, his half-awake face finally changing from stone to anticipation. Bemused but interested, you come over and take the box when he hands it to you. In his wait, he grew impatient with your drowsy movements and aided you in opening it up, presenting a ribbon.

      You lift it from it’s tiny cage, deep purple slipping through your palm and onto his open one. “Let me put it on you.” He says, his voice deeper than usual as he turns you around. You made a weak statement about how you hadn’t even showered yet, but he brushes it off and pulls your hair back softly, his usually strong hands gentle while handling you.

      It was one of the things you loved about him. He was always so brisk and stern with things, but with you, he let a different side of him show. You got to see his smiles, hear his laughs, feel his lips on your fingers, his nose in your hair. He loved you a lot and he showed it. Feeling the finishing tug on your hair, you lets you walk into the bathroom to see yourself in the mirror.

      Even though you weren’t properly ready for the day yet, you still looked beautiful. The rich purple standing nicely against your hair, complimenting your natural glow. Not even a minute later, he walks in to bask in your reaction. He enjoyed the way you tilted your head from side to side, checking all angles to make sure he did it right. He liked seeing your eyes sparkle when you look at him, full of love and shyness and it’s so endearing that he leans down and kisses you.

      You were everything he wanted, and it was a miracle that you took the time to stop him that day at the train station. He remembers thinking of how amusing you were, completely failing at your pick-up line and ending up a stuttering mess. It was another miracle that he was even with you right now, living the life he may not have always dreamed of having, but he was happier than he would be alone in a limousine with all the money in the world.

      You were that person his parents told him about when he was younger, the person that he’d never be able to let go of, the person he’d always want to protect from harm, the person he’d eventually grow to love more than them.

      When he pulls away from the kiss, you smile at him a propose to make breakfast, in return for the present, but Kris has learned over the past two years of living with you that he was better off making breakfast everyday. So with that, he pecks you on the cheek and beats you to the kitchen, your pretty hair swaying behind you as you chase.


	13. *Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mild Language, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable!

 

      “I’ll be right there, alright?” You tell your boyfriend over the phone. “I’m sorry, _okay?_ You said at my house and then change your mind, how was I supposed to know until now?” You hurriedly slip your shoes on and grab your car keys. “But I’m coming.” You pull on your winter coat and pick up your purse as your close your door and head down the stairs.

      Your boyfriend mutters something. “ _Excuse_ me?” You pause before heading down the next flight. “You want to break up with me?” You ask. “ _Fine_ , **_FINE_** then, have a nice life!” You flip your phone shut in frustration and shove it in your pocket. “ ** _Fucker_.** ”

      You sigh and cover your face, running your hands through your hair. Now what? Your first date ever and you blew it! This taught you something though: There is no guy worth your time. Letting your hands fall to your side with another sigh, you glance down the staircase. You freeze.

      A guy- whom you recognized as your neighbor- was staring at you from a flight down. Had he heard everything? No, he had his headphones on, he couldn’t have. But then… you were pretty loud on that last part.

      You wave lamely, and he gives you a friendly smile before walking up. When slides off his headphones when you lean against the railing. “Rough morning?” You give a bitter laugh.

      “Yeah.” He lets his headphones hand around his neck and turns slightly to leave, then looks back at you.

      “Want some tea? I have some that can relax you.” Warning signs should have been going off in your head right then, but you couldn’t help but accept with his friendly tone. You really needed tea right now, and if he was offering, why not?

      You walk back upstairs with him and he holds his door open for you. You thank him as you kick off your shoes and step onto the carpet. You were neighbors, which made it all the more harder to believe your eyes when they set on his apartment. It felt more spacious than yours did, cleaner, and newer.

      The carpet under your socks was soft, and it sank with every step you took. It reminded you of leaving footprints in fresh snow as a kid. There wasn’t an object out of place, everything seemed tidy and neatly kept, and you felt a small bubble of shame thinking of your own apartment.

      “The living room is over there,” He points to the right and you peek around the wall. This looked more like a human was living here, but it was still hard for you to think he came home every week. A few books lay open on coffee table and the remotes were thrown lazily across the sofa. You silently move the remotes and take a seat.

      A few minutes later, it dawned on you that even though you lived right next to each other, you didn’t even know his name. When he came out with a mug in each hand, you smiled warmly at him. “Thank you, really.” You say. You notice the slight brush of his fingers when you take it.

      “It’s nothing.” He smiles and sits on the far side. He took of his coat and backpack, and now all you can notice are the nice contours of his arms and shoulders. You didn’t stare, because you were used to seeing handsome guys, especially where you worked. You were a photographer after all, you are hired by top-market companies and work at modeling shoots.

      “So who were you talking to?” He asks, tearing you from your thoughts. “On the phone.” You nod and look away, remembering why you even accepted his offer.

      “It was my boyfriend.” You say. “Well, **_ex_** , now.” You take a sip and taste the chamomile. You like the way it warmed your lungs and stomach, so you drank some more. “He changed meeting places and then got mad at _ME_ for not knowing about it.” You scoff.

      “Doesn’t sound like he deserves you.” He says. You nod.

      “That’s right.” Another silence spreads between the two of you, and you didn’t want to make him feel awkward, so you decided to start a conversation. Holding your tea in your lap, you turn to face him. “I’m _____.” You say.

      He smiles, and he reminds you of a dumpling. “Xiumin.” He drinks from his mug.

      “Where did you come from? I saw you had a board?” You ask, thinking back.

      “Yeah, I was out skating at a park. But I got too cold and came home.” You find yourself smiling as you talk.

      “The cold get to you often?” You take a sip.

      “And the heat.” Another sip.

      “How do you keep your space so clean? Do you have a girlfriend?” You realize your tea is gone and set it down on the coffee table. He does the same.

      “No, I’m free.” He makes a face you can’t read, and you wonder if you had a cowlick or something. “Are _you_?” He finally asks, when you didn’t seem to get the hint. You cheeks turn red.

      “Ah, _today_? Or.. do you mean?” You stutter, losing the cool look you were trying to put up. He laughs at your reaction and you cherish the sound. “Yeah, I’m single.” You finally get out.

      “Do you wanna catch a movie sometime?” He asks. His eyebrows are raised a little, which tells me he won’t be offended if I say no. I hesitate. “Don’t worry, I won’t change meeting places on you.” I laugh at that, and for the first time this week, I feel better.

      “Sure.” You say.


	14. A Date At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun One-Shot

      You felt a drop of warm water drip onto your thigh as you wake up. You squint at the wall. Even with the blinds, the sun was shining bright. When you feel another drop of water hit you, you turn your sore body and see Oh Sehun, your boyfriend.

      “Hey…” You give him a tired wave and a small smile, pulling the sheets over yourself shyly. He smiles back at you and climbs onto the bed next to you, leaning on his elbow for support.

      “Are you feeling well?” He asks you, stroking your hair. You nod sleepily and remember the events of yesterday. You had caught a terrible cold and had to cancel your date, and even though you opposed, Sehun insisted he stayed with you until you were better.

      He had just gotten out of the shower you guessed, because his hair was drenched and sticking to his temples. You gently move it aside and lean forward to kiss him. He chuckles against your lips and deepens the kiss, leaning you back down and holding your chin up.

      Your hands rubs the smooth cloth on his broad shoulders as he tenderly nibbles your lip. Relaxation cascades your body and you sigh when he kisses your forehead. This is what you liked. Not being snotty-nosed and a hacking machine. You glance at the trashcan by your bed, thank goodness you couldn’t see the contents. You weren’t sure what you blew out of your nose and what you didn’t, but you were positive it wasn’t appealing.

      He lifts himself off of you and nuzzles his nose against your neck with a cute smile, making you laugh. “Get off me, I need to get ready.” You lift yourself up, bringing him along with you.

      “What for?” He complains, lying down in your lap to stall you.

      “For our **_date_** ,” You tap his lips. “Did you forget?” He shakes his head, then smirks at you.

      “Wouldn’t you rather stay here?” You lift an eyebrow, a curious smile growing on your face.

      “In bed?” You tease. His fingers slide to the back of your neck and pull you down slowly. “You pervert.” He chuckles before you two kiss. You guessed an at-home date wouldn’t be too bad.


	15. I'll Be Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol One-Shot

      “…Chanyeol?” You whisper. He replies with a deep hum that you feel in his chest. His arms lay on your waist, tracing small circles that made your eyes feel heavy with sleep. “Thank you.” You move your head closer to his, so that your nose lay below his jaw.

      “What for?” His voice was coarse, and his breath tickles the top of your head.

      “For being with me.” He takes in a long, deep breath as he shifts so that your legs are intertwined, and you feel his fingers creep to your hair, rubbing your neck.

      “That’s what I’m here for.” He says. You smile to yourself, knowing that your boyfriend would always be here for you, as you would be for him. You feel so blessed to have someone as happy and caring as Chanyeol in your life.

      Finally letting go of your last bits of consciousness, you depart from reality with the feeling of being safe in his arms.


	16. *Tutor Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild Sensual Themes, don't read if it makes you uncomfortable!

      “_____!! Here! Ten dollars cash!!”

      “_____, be _reasonable_ , I asked you first.”

      “Come on, these people are smarter than I am! _____, have mercy!!” You stare at the mob of students who crowded you the moment you sat in your seat and twirl your braided pigtails calmly.

      “I’ll choose someone at the end of class!” You shout over everyone. They nod and silence follows, they’re back to their seats just as the teacher comes in.

      After the pledge, you sit back down in your seat. Just as the guy sitting next to you- who was also the heart throb of the school- passes you a note. You look at him weirdly before taking it, then realize it probably wasn’t for you and pass it to the person next to you.

      He gasps and reaches out, grabbing your wrist before you could do it. Your eyes widen as his soft fingers press into your skin gently and you look at him. Realizing his action, he takes his hand back. “It’s for you.” He whispers so the teacher can’t here.

      “Oh.” You feel your face turn red and you open it up quickly. You didn’t think you’d get a note from the most popular guy at school, Byun Baekhyun- who you so happened to be crushing on.

**Could you tutor me after school?**

      Almost instantly, your mood drops. Of course it wasn’t anything more, you weren’t his “type”. You scribble your reply and pass it back to him.

**I promised everyone I’d choose fairly.**

      He looks at it, then writes something and gives it back to you.

**Do you have to do that?**

      You make a face. Did he think he’d get special treatment because people liked him? Well, he wasn’t too far off if that was the case. You adjust your glasses before passing it back.

**I’ll hold a drawing for boys and girls, then flip a coin, like always.**

      He nods, accepting it.

      Class ends quickly and the mob forms once again, but they’re silent waiting for your rules. You stand up on your chair and clear your throat. “Split up into two groups, boys and girls, and each of you will draw from these boxes.” You hold up the tissue boxes with paper slips in them that had you brought in your backpack. “The winner from both side will then flip a coin, and whoever wins goes with me.”

      Your classmates were compliant as usual, but there were still moans and complaints when their drawing said “ _no_ ”. Suddenly, Byun saunters over to the box, looking into your eyes as he draws from it, and reads it aloud. “ _‘Yes’_.” He smiles at you, and you feel your cheeks heat.

      The winner from the female side joins Byun in the middle of the room, where they flip a coin. She looks elated as it begins to slow down, but her face immediately sags when it lands on heads. Byun cheers, getting the boys to join him as they celebrate, and you get down off your chair.

      Byun takes your arm and pulls you out of the room, barely giving you time to grab your things. He continues to drag you along the street before you stop him. “Hey, wait!” He turns and looks at you innocently. “Do you even know where I live?”

      “I know where everyone lives, _____.” He smiles at you reassuringly when you look at him weird, then pulls you along again. You guessed it was the job of the popular guy to know where all the parties would be, but it was still weird.

      Soon enough, you’re walking up the front stairs of your patio. Byun’s mouth was hanging open in awe. “It’s so **_biiig_**!” He says, sliding his arm out of yours. You stare at your arm awkwardly before opening the door for him.

      When he tries to walk in, you stop him. “Ah, money _first_.” You hold out your hand. He digs into his back pocket and shuffles out a twenty dollar bill. You raise an eyebrow. “ ** _Two_** hours?” You ask. He smiles the smile that made you fall for him and your heart flutters.

     “Did you want me to stay longer?“ You don’t answer, but instead let him pass.

      After he takes off his shoes, you take off your glasses and place them on the shelf by the door, then lead him into the living room. "Nice house, _____. Why not hold a party?” He asks, admiring your decorated walls. You scoff.

      “I’m not into those.” Is all you say. He starts to walk up the stairs and you have to stop him. “Where are you going?” You ask, making him pause.

      “Tutoring’s upstairs, right?” You give him an unpleasant look, which made his cheeks turn pink. “I- I didn’t mean anything weird by it.”

      “Tutoring’s _downstairs_ , Baekhyun.” You cover your mouth awkwardly as he blushes. “Uh, let me go get some drinks. Just sit down, here, or something.” You run into your kitchen and hide behind the counter.

      ** _Why_** did you just call him by his first name? You two weren’t close at all! Luckily, he didn’t say anything about it. Then again, you hadn’t realized he’d been calling you by your first name until now either.

      Taking in a deep breath, you undo your braids to relax yourself and decide to leave your hair down for once. Taking two cups from your cupboard and filling it with soda, you go back our into the living room.

      “ _Hey_ ~ ______-_ -” His jaw drops when you sit down in front of him, placing the cups down. You frown.

      “You don’t like soda?” You say. “I can get water, if you want.” You start to stand up, but he grabs your wrist for the second time. Not like you were counting.

      “ _No_ , uh.. I like soda.” He mumbles, then smiles nervously and takes out his textbooks. “It’s just, I didn’t recognize you for a second.” He laughs awkwardly and takes out his notebook. “You look nice with your hair down.” Your face burns.

      “Um.. thank you.” You say. “What did you need tutoring for? Physics?” You ask, ignoring your beating heart. He shakes his head.

      “History of Art.”

      “Oh.” You look at him with slight amusement. “I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.” You open up your textbook.

      “Neither does anyone else.” He says quietly, opening up his own. Did that mean that you were the only person who knew? Not likely, but you feel special anyways.

      “So, is there a specific section? Or just all of it?” You’ve had countless people come to you not knowing exactly what they needed help on. You were hoping Byun was different.

      “I was having trouble on the Van Gogh chapters.” He says. “It’s on page 604.”

      “Thank you.” You flip open to the page and begin. You find out that he already knew a lot, he was just confused on some dates and formulas, but you ended up not even hitting the hour mark before you finished. You sigh and close the book, leaning back against the chair.

      “Are we done?” He asks, closing his also. You raise an eyebrow.

      “Do you have any more subjects you need help on?” He pretends to think about it, before shaking his head, a huge smile on his face. “What, did you want a refund?”

     “No.“ He says, leaning his elbow on your textbook. His other arm lay on his own book.

      "Good, I don’t have any change.” You look at him uneasily when he bites his lip. “What do you plan on doing for the next hour and a half?”

      “I don’t know, maybe…” His voice was low, so you had to lean in a little to hear him. “…You can teach me other things?”

      “Something fun?” You ask, thinking of the boardgames in your closet. You were about to go get them, but something in his smile made you freeze in place.

      “Yeah, something _fun_.” He says. You scoot back nervously when he crawls over the coffee table. His eyes had gone dark, and you were trying to convince yourself it was the lighting.

      “Byun…” You were sure your face was turning red as he slowly leaned over you, his hands on either side of the chair and trapping you. His smile no longer looked innocent, but tempting.

      “Call me by my name, _____.” He whispers, placing his leg next to your thigh. It took all you had in you to not scream in panic.

      “Look, Byun-”

      “Baekhyun.” He corrects you. His fingers gently tickle your neck as he moves your hair behind your shoulder, and you shiver.

      “ ** _Baekhyun_** , I don’t think I understand your idea of ‘fun’..” You say nervously as his finger traces your jaw. His smiles grows wider, and for a second, he’s all you can think about.

      “I guess I’ll have to show you what I mean.” His lips crash into yours and you stiffen, not sure what to do. He bites on your lip and sucks on it a little. You reach for his shoulders, deciding to move him away, but he deepens the kiss and sits in your lap before you can stop him.

      You gasp when his hand slides under your shirt, his cold fingers cool against your stomach. Taking his chance, you feel his tongue enter your mouth and you slowly move your arms around his neck, your hands sliding into his hair. His tongue presses against yours sensually, and you were glad that his eyes were closed, or else he would see your beat red face.

      When he pulls away, you’re finally able to breath. You avoid his eyes, you hair falling over your face. “I..” You couldn’t figure out what to say. His moves his hand, but instead of kissing you again like you thought he would, he lifts up your chin and smiles at you.

      “You know, I thought you were cute with your pigtails and glasses, but you’re a lot prettier with your hair down. You should go to school like that.” He ruffles your hair and you feel like a kid.

      “Maybe.” You were still feelings the effects of what just happened, you’ve never been kissed like that before, let alone at all. You glance at the clock. “There’s still an hour and twenty minutes before my mom comes home.” You blurt. Baekhyun laughs, making your heart beat faster. He leans his forehead against yours.

      “Next time, I’ll come on the weekend.”


	17. Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Han One-Shot

****

      His eyes are squeezed shut, his breathing shallow. His fists were tight around the bed sheets and he whimpers. A single tear slips from his eye and he sniffs.

      Then, a gentle hand brushes it away, their fingers lingering on his cheek. Luhan would have opened his eyes to see who was there, but the pain was too much and he passes out.

–

      A groan erupts behind you and you flinch, dropping your pen on the desk. You almost forgot you weren’t alone. Standing from your seat, you walk over to the mattress and look down at your patient. Well, not your patient, but your trainer’s patient. You worked part-time at a high school- the same one you were attending- as the school nurse’s assistant. She often left you alone, since you were capable of doing things yourself, so you were used to it.

      Luhan- you think that’s what his name was, you’d seen him around school before- shifts, so that his body was facing you. He’d been getting sent here a lot recently because of his lung problems, but you’d never had the chance to talk to him because he would sleep the whole time you were on shift.

      Sitting on the bed next you him, you nearly fall over when he gasps. His eyes squeeze tight and his hands shoot out to grasp the blanket. You realize he was in pain as a tear slips from his eye. You gently wipe it away, and for a moment, you think he’s going to open his eyes, but he goes limp and his breathing goes back to normal.

      Afraid he would have another outburst, you carefully place his hands on his stomach and soothingly rub his chest. A serene expression falls on his face and he reaches up, gripping your wrist softly.

      Normally, you would have blushed and pulled away, but you were on the job and didn’t want your emotions getting in the way. You continue this until the head nurse walks in to take over.

–

      Luhan wakes up a half hour later, his energy replenished and he brings his legs over the side of the bed. The nurse turns and looks at him. “You’re awake, good.” She says, standing. She walks over to him and places her stethoscope on his chest. “Breathe in.” Not fully awake yet, he complies and takes in a long breath. “Breathe out.” She nods, satisfied and goes back to her chair.

      “How long was I asleep?” Luhan asks her.

      “I don’t know, you got here before I did.” She says. “You’ll have to ask _____.” Luhan lifts his eyebrow.

      “Who?”

      “My assistant. She has your seventh period, right?” Luhan feels his cheeks become hot and he quickly avoids the nurse’s gaze. Of course he knew who you were, you were the one he’d been crushing on since he layed eyes on you. He nods meekly before standing up. “Thank her for me.” She calls after him as he leaves.

–

      “_____?” You turn around, your eyes widening when you see Luhan approach you. He hadn’t come back to seventh period until it was practically over and he was staring at you the whole time. You felt a little awkward under his gaze and when the bell rang you fled before he could even get out of his seat.

      You tried to escape but you were caught up in the crowd of students waiting for their bus and you sigh inwardly. Inside the office, you could push aside your emotions for the patient’s sake, but outside… you had a little more trouble with that.

      “Luhan? Do you need something?” Now that you were actually looking at him, he faltered. He lost his nerve.

      “U-uh.. Nurse Soonmyeon said thank you.” He stutters before he runs off.

–

      “Luhan again?” You mutter to yourself as you open the door to the office. He lay sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed in a serene sleep. You awkwardly shuffle over to the desk and place your things down, then go over to the bed and sit next to him. Your shift just started so you had a half hour’s work and a half hour’s rest after that.

      Gently, you pull the sheets over his chest and move the hair away from his face. His cheeks turn red and you halt. “Oh my– Are you awake?!” You ask in a fury, standing up. His eyes open, a small, embarrassed frown on his face.

      “Sorry. I didn’t mean to trick you.” He says. He sits up and the blanket slides off his torso. He was wearing a dark blue collar shirt, a strange pattern of tiny white polka dots everywhere on it. The window behind him filtered in sunlight and it made his hair look gold.

      “It’s fine, I guess.” You say, looking away. Calm your nerves, _____. He’s your patient today. When you look back at him, he’s staring at you. “Why are you here today? Is it your lungs again?” You ask softly. He stiffens, like he wasn’t expecting that.

      “How do you know about that?” He asks, looking slightly on edge. You fumble for an answer.

      “Yesterday, when you slept here, you started to grab your chest. It looked like it hurt, so I–” You stop and flush, so you turn away. “Anyways, I just two and two together yesterday.” You pick up your notepad and start the paperwork your trainer left you. Luhan sat there eerily quiet for a moment before speaking.

      “_____..” The way he said it sounded like he was testing it out, tasting it in his mouth. You hold your breath. “So you what?” It was all coming back to him. He vaguely remembered someone wiping a tear from his cheek. Was that her? He wonders.

      “Huh?” You pretended not to know what he meant and hoped he dropped the subject. Your hope fell short.

      “You said that I was in pain, and you.. what?” He looked mildly amused, waiting for your response.

      “I just helped ease the pain a little, alright? Now, leave me alone. I need to finish my work.” You say, turning around in your chair.

      “Ah..!” You turned, seeing Luhan gripping his chest again, his face scrunched up. You stand up, immediately rushing over to him.

      “You’re not joking around, are you? Because it’s not funny.” You gently lean him back onto the bed. His breathing was labored again and you sit next to him. Trying to lull him to relax. You hesitantly reach out for him, you rub his chest soothingly like before. He opens his eyes, surprised, but he doesn’t knock you away. You weren’t sure if he didn’t do it because he didn’t care of because his fists were holding the sheets.

      “I- I’m usually not a- awake when this happens..” He chokes. “I’m scared.” Not knowing what else to do, you lean down and hug him. His body goes rigid at first, but then his hands leave the sheets and he pulls you closer against him, his hands balling the sides of your shirt.

      “Don’t be scared. I’m here.” You say softly, hoping to calm him. You weren’t positive if he could feel your beating heart right now, but you hoped he didn’t. “It’s okay.” You rub your thumb against his shoulder. After a few minutes, his grip on you weakens until his hands fall loose on your waist. His breathing was back to normal and you hear him sigh, his chest rising and falling.

      “Uhm.. Sorry.” He says, letting you go. You pause before pulling away, wishing you could stay like that for a few moments longer, then reluctantly sit up. He stares at you for a second and you get lost in his glossy eyes. He had been crying because it hurt- or because he was scared- and you feel your hand lift up to brush them away.

      “It’s okay.” You tell him. He blushes before grabbing your hand and holding it against his cheek.

      “You did that yesterday too, right?” He asks, his voice barely a whisper. “I remember. It’s kind of foggy- I remember it hurting and then..” He trails off. You find yourself smiling in embarrassment before pulling away and standing.

      “Well, are you better? Or are you gonna stay here?” He doesn’t answer, but instead pulls the sheets over him and faces you. You nod, satisfied, then sit down to finish your work.

–

_Three Years Later…_

      “Are you serious?” You ask your boyfriend, slight embarrassment making your cheeks heat. Luhan laughs, a cute, gentle sound you loved to hear.

      “Yes, I really **_did_** fake it sometimes so you would hug me.” He says, leaning back on the park bench. You couldn’t believe it.

      “You mean, all those times I..?” You didn’t know how to feel.

      “Kissed me? Yeah, that was a nice surprise too.” He laughs again when you stare at the grass, mouth open in disbelief. When you still don’t respond, he takes your face in his hands and brings it to his, kissing you softly. “Don’t worry, I really was hurting.” He says. You looked like you had forgiven him and he smiles. “The first time you kissed me I thought I should pretend to be so weak you’d start stripping.” You push him away, laughing.

      “God, Lu-ge, you ruined the mood!” He smiles, leaning in again and he traces the hem of your shirt. He hums, a low, deep sound that comes from his chest.

      “Hey, nurse..? I’m in a little pain. Could you make me feel better?” You watch his smile grow and can’t help but sigh in defeat. Luhan was your boyfriend, and you would love him no matter what- even if he was a sick pervert sometimes. You peck him on the lips before pulling him off the bench.

      “The kids don’t like seeing shots, so you’ll have to come to the back room if you want the treatment.” You say. He almost falls over when he realizes what you meant.


	18. Thunder Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen One-Shot

      You halfheartedly danced to the beat of song as you pulled out a case of strawberries from your fridge. Swinging open your freezer dramatically, you slowly take out the whipped cream.

      Abandoning all attempts at matching the beat- since you weren’t too good at it- you close your freezer and hop onto your couch a minute later. Taking off the cap and opening the case, you quickly indulge yourself in your light snack before getting ready for your favorite TV series.

      The sweet taste fills your mouth the moment it touches your tongue and you savor the moment. You take your remote and turn on the TV, flipping through the stations until you found your favorite, and catch up on the latest episodes that you missed.

      While you were engrossed and enjoying your time, a storm had rolled in without your noticing until your weather radio beeped in alarm. You immediately pressed the record button on your TV and left the comfort of your couch to see what it was for.

      Going across the small screen of your alarm read, “Weather alert: Severe thunder storm warning for the following counties…”. You would have stayed to see if your county was on there, but a loud blast of thunder confirmed your suspicions.

      Afraid, you rush to the security of your bedroom, reaching for the light switch when another thunder blast shakes the windows. You fall to the floor, your legs suddenly weak as you crawl towards your bed.

      What happened? Just a few minutes ago you were laughing and having a good time. Now, with the lights still off, you couldn’t even figure out where your bed was until you pulled on the sheets. Hastily jumping onto your bed, you take your pillow and use it to cover your ears as another crash erupts in the sky.

     “Take a deep breath, _____.” You tell yourself. “Jongdae said they can’t hurt you. You’re safe–” Your cut off by your own scream when the thunder explodes, sounding closer than before. Why did these storms come so fast and leave so slowly?

      Whimpering and curling underneath your sheets, you didn’t hear your front door open and close. Neither did you hear your boyfriend calling your name until he was in your doorway. “_____! Are you alright?”

      Immediately you feel yourself calm, but you were still shaken and scared. “Jongdae?” You lift the pillow off your head as he crawls onto the bed. “Why are you home? I thought–”

      “I just had a feeling I should be with you today.” He takes you into his arms and you hug him back tightly. “You don’t have to be afraid.” He says into your hair, rubbing your back soothingly. You nod your head, although you were anticipating the next thunder roll.

      He lays back onto the bedsheets, bringing you with him and you almost forget that your worst nightmare was outside, only thinking of your wonderful boyfriend who was always away for too long. His hand strokes your hair as you calm down and the thunder bursts recede.

      When the thunder was so quiet that you barely noticed it was there at all, you lift up your head and look at Jongdae. His eyes search yours for a moment, before he leans forward and kisses you deeply.

      Whatever the reason, he was always the one to calm you down- or rile you up. He pulls away and a playful smile dances on his lips. “Is that **_my_** whipped cream I taste?” He teases. You blush and nod your head.

      “You weren’t eating it, so..” He laughs and sits up, tickling your sides. You gasp and try to crawl away, but he holds you down.

      “You’re gonna pay!” He chuckles as your squirm in part enjoyment, part frustration, and part panic. When he finally stops and your huff at him, he pulls you out of bed. “Is there any left?” He asks you.

      “Yeah, I didn’t eat it all.” You say as he leads you into the living room, where the strawberries and cream lay on the couch. An impish smile grows on his lips and you see something dark in his eyes as he sits on the couch and pulls you into his lap.

      “Do you like strawberry sundaes?” That night, you forgot storms even existed.


	19. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho One-Shot

      Suho glances out the window for the seventh time and finally decides to leave. He thanks the waitress and pays the bill as he stands up. He couldn’t believe you had showed him up, YOU, of all people. He figured his girlfriend would have a little more courtesy and call him if you didn’t even want to go out. He looks out the window one more time, wanting to give you the benefit of doubt. And he was glad he did because he catches sight of you running across the street in a mad dash towards the restaurant.

      Worried, he slips his bag on his shoulder and hastily makes his way around the tables until he’s at the front door. When he got to the first floor, it was raining pretty harshly, and he was surprised he even saw you from up there. He was grateful that you came, but you had some explaining to do. You open the glass doors in a rush and nearly run into Suho in the process. “Junmyeon!” You sigh sadly, your shoulders drooping. You didn’t call him by his real name that often, so when you did, he knew you were sorry. “I’m so sorry, am I too late?” He just nods silently and looks at your drenched clothes.

      “Why are you so wet? Don’t you have an umbrella?” You open your mouth to answer, but end up just shaking your head. “Why are you so late?” He asks when he realizes that you weren’t going to tell him yourself.

      “Um..” You shy away from the question, and he can’t help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. It shows on his face before he can think to hide it.

      “This happens every time we go out, _____, what is going on?” You shift uncomfortably as you glance at him.

      “Look, I’m sorry I was late, I’ll make it up to you.” You reach out to touch his shoulder but he moves away.

      “That’s what you say every time, and each time you’re even later than before.” He hadn’t meant to get so angry with you, he loves you and he wishes he didn’t have to feel this way, but he couldn’t help it. “You’re avoiding the question.” You sigh, looking out the window and watching the rain hit the glass. A small drop trickles down the sill until it disappears. Luckily for the both of you, no one was in the lobby, and the clerk was on break, so that gave you both the privacy you needed to speak your mind.

      “Suho, I’m sorry.” You tell him firmly. “I don’t mean to do this to you, alright? I’m just so busy with–” You stop mid-sentence, realizing what you were about to say. But this reaction was different to Suho, and he was curious as to why you pulled back so fast. He steps closer.

      “Busy with what?” His mind swirls with the possibility, and when he realizes that you could have meant with another guy he stops before he was directly in front of you. He was angry with himself for thinking that you would cheat on him, but now that it was in his mind it was sticking there. “Are you cheating on me?” He blurts, the hurt obvious in his voice. Your eyes widen as you look at him.

      “No, no, why would you..?” You realize that must be what it seems like and your calm expression melts, turning sad. “No, Junmyeon, I would never do that!” You say, dropping the bag that you’ve been hiding behind your back onto the floor. “How could you think that? Don’t you realize that I was–” Your voice cracks on the last part and you stop, your eyes watering. You watch him, making sure that he could see how hurt you were before you walk out, huffing at your childish move. You deliberately left his birthday present there so he could feel bad.

      You had been arriving late every day- not just with your dates with him- at work, even, because you were trying so hard to find him a gift before his birthday came around. You had found out the date only two weeks beforehand and went on a panicked shopping spree. You scoured every shop and mall, trying to find someplace that would have something he liked, but you weren’t the best and picking presents and you hoped that Suho was better at receiving them. You’d always lose track of time because you’d concentrate so hard and end up late to everything.

      “Wait, _____!” You don’t stop because you were in the middle of crossing the road and only stop when you step onto the sidewalk again because Suho’s arms wrap tightly around your form, your back pressing against his chest. The rain had, fortunately, stopped and you were left with grey clouds overhead as Suho’s hands fall over yours. “I’m sorry, I was being stupid.” He says, and you could hear the sadness in his tone. “I was spending my whole time being jealous over some guy I thought I was competing against, when all this time it’s been ME.” You turn around and face him, still a little angry that he would accuse of you of adultery, but you knew you had some explaining to do.

      “I’m sorry I’m always late, Junmyeon..” You tell him, his eyes watching you. “But I was just looking for the perfect birthday present for you, don’t you understand?” You realize he was holding the bag you left in his left hand and wonder if what you chose was really the best thing you could have gotten. “And I’m really sorry that I was late on your birthday too,” You say, tearing up again. You felt so bad about all this because you even made him think that you weren’t being faithful. “Will you forgive me?” You can’t help but cry now, and you’re about to wipe away your tears but Suho beats you to it. His fingers gently wipe below your eyes, his cool fingers nice against your burning cheeks.

      “_____, I’ve already forgiven you, don’t you see?” He whispers to you, his body close and his face closer. “You don’t have to apologize anymore, I understand now.” You shake your head. “You can apologize if you turn up late again, if you’re that desperate to.” You let out a surprised laugh, which gets him to smile. You missed his smile, you realized, and you also realize that the reason you hadn’t seen it in a long time is because of YOU. You never gave him a reason to do anything but frown and accuse you for the past two weeks. “Okay? So I don’t want to see any more tears unless they’re tears of joy.”

      “Alright,” You say, closing your eyes. He gently kisses your lips and you savour it, wishing the moment would last forever but something else was pushing against the back of your mind when he pulls away. “Will you open it?” You ask him, looking at the bag on his arm. He clicks his tongue and gives you a pouty face.

      “Can’t we finish our date first?” He asks, trying to kiss you like that, making you giggle as you try to push him away. He chuckles, his expression changing quickly as he leans in and presses his lips to yours. Honestly? You were kind of glad you showed up late today, because now you knew that Suho **_could_** get mad at you, that he **_could_** feel insecure about your relationship. He always seemed to cool and collected about everything- because he put up the act, but you saw through it most of the time- and seeing him like this was refreshing, genuine. “Come on, I’ll get us a table.” He takes your hand and when the light turns red, you both walk across the street and enter the restaurant, together.


	20. *Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mild Sensual Themes, don't read further if it makes you uncomfortable!

      "Pocky Game?" You ask, crossing your legs. "What's that?" Your best friend, Yixing, had invited you over that day to try something new. You were always open to try new things, so you eagerly accepted, as he knew you would.

      "It's a game." He says, watching your eyes glisten with competitiveness. He knows how riled up you get when it comes to winning games, even if it's a small one. "You stick it in your mouth," He demonstrates it by putting it between his teeth. "Then you put your mouth here," He points to the end of the stick. "And you keep biting it until someone pulls away." He snaps it in half. "Whoever pulls away first loses."

      You'd never played a game like this, and you were curious as to whether Yixing was a wuss or not, but the idea of neither of you pulling away until.. You almost denied his offer. Almost. "You picked the wrong opponent, Yixing." You tell him, taking a pocky stick out of the box.

      Immediately, you get started and stick the chocolate end in his mouth. If you were going to win this, you needed to be motivated as hell. Chocolate was enough to get you rolling. Your lips go around the other side and you pause, noticing how close the two of you were.

      You were leaning against his couch, sitting cross-legged on the floor. His eyes look into yours, waiting for you to make the first move. You do. Taking a big bite, you get rid of half of it and his eyes widen in surprise. He says something, but you don't understand so he pulls away. "You're not supposed to bite so big!" He says, pulling out another one.

      "Why not? I'll win faster that way." You ask, crossing your arms too. He sticks the biscuit in your mouth.

      "Because it's supposed to be a slow game." He says before he leans in and takes the other side. Knowing the- stupid- rule this time, you take small bites, moving closer to him. When you reach the chocolate part, you close your eyes to savor the taste. You hadn't noticed him starting to bite down until his nose brushes yours, and your eyes open in surprise.

      He was so close, his eyes were looking right into yours, making you feel a little dizzy. But it didn't cloud your will to beat him in this game. He pauses just before his lips touch yours, and you thought he was going to pull away. Celebrating your not-so-quite win, you chuckle proudly to yourself.

      That seemed to wash away any hesitance on his part and closes the distance between you two, pressing his lips against yours. You start to back away in shock, but he follows you and you fall back. A small noise escapes your mouth as he sticks his tongue in, pressing it against the remaining part of the pocky. You realized the game was still going and held it back with your tongue.

      He grunts and kisses- can you call it a kiss?- you harder, his tongue massaging against yours as he brings the stick into his mouth. By then, embarrassment was gone and all that was left was your will to win this game. He tries to pull away, but you grab his face and hold him down as you push your tongue past his lips and enter his abode.

      His mouth was warm, his tongue soft against yours as you pressed against it. Where was it? You didn't feel it anywhere you checked. Confused, you delve deeper, wondering if he hid it in the back. A small moan comes out of him, and you freeze. Pulling away, you let go of his face and he opens his eyes the same time you do. He was breathing hard, his mouth hanging open slightly and a string of saliva connected your lips. You flush and apologize.

      "I-I'm sorry, I was thinking about winning and--" He shakes his head, closing his eyes and staying silent. He stays on top of you as your breathing slows to normal, then he opens his eyes and looks at you. Very slowly, you watch his jaw move, and you didn't realize what was happening until the end of the pocky stick protrudes from his smirking lips. Your jaw drops.  
  
      "I win, _____.~" He sings as he climbs off of you. You sit up in a rage.

      "I demand a rematch!!" You say, practically yanking out another stick. His eyes widen.

      "Really?" He asks. You nod, not sure if you actually wanted to win or kiss him again. He smiles and leans close to you. "How far are you willing to go to win?"


	21. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao One-Shot

      You were elated, nearly jumping with excitement when your boyfriend told about your date today. He had prepared a picnic for the both of you, since you didn’t get to spend much time together due to his busy work schedule, and you absolutely loved picnics.

      “_____? Here we are.” Your boyfriend spreads his arms to show you the landscape before him. It was beautiful ,the grass was green, the trees were spaced equally and swayed gently in the wind. You couldn’t think of a better way to express your feelings but to kiss him happily. He chuckles and leads you down the hill and the two of you set up your blanket.

      There were other people around, couples and families, who also decided today was a great day to have a picnic. You smile as you see a couple near your own blanket- close enough to talk to even- who were feeding each other strawberries.

      You turn to your own boyfriend as he opens up the basket, pulling out the day’s lunch. “ _Ooo~_ Do I see brownies?” You ask, eying them hungrily. “Did you make them?”

      “I made everything you’re looking at.” He smiles, passing you a plate. You take it, giggling, when all of a sudden you notice something weird. That girl with her boyfriend- the one eating the strawberries- was giving your boyfriend glances. Suspicious, you watch her for moment, before her boyfriend steals your gaze.

      He had blonde hair- cut shorter than your boyfriend’s- and a perfect face. His laugh was loud and bordering obnoxious, but it was cute and filled with joy. Your boyfriend turns his head to see what you’re staring at. “What are looking at?”

      His eyes widen when the girl glances at him again, and he stands up in alarm. “Naya? What are you doing here?” You stand up in the confusion and touch your boyfriend’s shoulder. He sounded worried and a little frightened.

      The girl smiles at him and waves, laughing as she stands up. It seems they know each other. The four of you meet halfway and you and her boyfriend are the third wheel. You shift awkwardly when she looks at you. “This is _____?” You stand up straighter. She smiles, but it looks forced. Your boyfriend shifts uncomfortably.

      “Yeah, my girlfriend.” He says, wrapping an arm around you. You smile, feeling relief cascade you like a wave.

      “Then she knows how many times we’ve **_fucked_**?” Everyone’s jaw drops. You step away from your boyfriend as she covers her mouth in mock guilt. “You mean you haven’t told her yet?” Her boyfriend steps closer, an angry kind of fear on his face.

      “What are talking about, Naya?”

      “Oh, **_fuck off_** , Zitao. You’re such a whiny baby.” You watch his face distort as different emotions fill him, but his face settles on a[ sad](http://alliwriteisexo.tumblr.com/post/126107414623/warning-mild-language-sorry-my-stories-have-been#90374016) frown, his eyes glistening. You would have felt bad for him, had you not remembered what she said. You twist away from your boyfriend’s grip and step back.

      “What is she talking about?” You ask him, but he avoids your gaze, glaring daggers into Naya’s face. She doesn’t pay attention to him, but seems to be taking pleasure in your reaction.

      “He started dating you **_after_** we got together, _____. Where do you think he was going to on his ‘business trips’?” You set your jaw and straighten your shoulders. You felt your hands trembling, so you clench them at your sides. You were **_not_** going to let her see your pain.

      The gut wrenching pain that made you want to bawl.

      “_____, she isn’t lying.” Your boyfriend finally speaks up.

      “You’re not even going to deny it?” You choke out, your facade crumbling.

      “Do you want me to?” He asks. All that time, for **_two years_** , you thought that he was the one. You let yourself believe that he was the one who was going to lift you off your feet and propose. The one you knew everything about. You were wrong.

      “…No.” You say, your body numb. Naya slips her hand in his, satisfied. She was probably happy she didn’t have to hide it anymore. You imagined daggers protruding from her stomach and silently wish for a storm so she’d be struck by lightning.

      “Naya..” You’d almost forgotten about the man next to you, who had gently gripped the sleeve of your dress for comfort. “But I.. last night..” You wondered what he was talking about, but then Naya lifts up her free hand, glancing at it.

      “Oh, yeah. I don’t need this anymore.” She slips off the ring on her wedding finger and throws it at him. He flinches as it hits his chest and falls into the grass. “Goodbye.” You mentally cursed her for being the only happy one here, then mentally cursed your ex boyfriend for lying to you this whole time.

      As you watch them leave- Zitao, was it?- starts to cry. You turn to him in alarm. You hadn’t met a man who sobbed so openly before. “Hey, it’s okay.” You say lamely. Who were you kidding? “She wasn’t worth it.” Obviously him, you thought. He angrily takes off his engagement ring and throws it into the grass.

      “You’re right, she’s nothing to me.” A cruel smile spreads across your face.

      “So you knew about it either?” You ask sadly. Finally, he looks at you. He pauses, examining your face for a moment, before replying.

      “No..” He sighs. You glance behind him, to the picnic blanket that were so blissfully sitting on a few moments earlier.

      “Do you want to.. finish your picnic? I can share my food with you, we never really got to start eating.” You say, already dragging your blanket over to his. He nods and meets you halfway, then you both sit on the blankets. You drag your food basket over to the middle and take out the brownies, his eyes widen.

      “Are those brownies?” He asks. You chuckle at your similar reactions.

      “Yep, and it was-” You glance at the box it was in. “-that cheater lied AGAIN. He didn’t make this.” You tear open the lid and hand one to him, much to his joy. “They’re store bought.” You tell him bitterly.

      “That’s alright, they taste good.” You spend the whole afternoon with him, the picnic going by quickly. You didn’t realize how miserably you were with your ex- since he was gone most of the time- until today. Zitao made you laugh so much your stomach was aching by the time the sun started to set.

      You learned a lot about him, the fact that he was a music artist- he even sang a few songs for you- and that he really enjoyed shopping. He was literally the exact opposite of you, yet you both ended up in the same situation. You found yourself falling for his gentle nature, and couldn’t help but wonder but notice the little way he moves or talks.

      In the end, though, he lays down on his stomach and closes his eyes. You lay down too, staring up at the darkening sky and wondering if meeting Zitao like this was meant to be. You turn your head and look at him. His breathing was steady and slow, like he was falling asleep.

      “You’re so beautiful, _____.” He says suddenly, making you flush.

      “What’s this all about now?”

      “Nothing, just wanted to let you know that.” He says, smiling at you cutely. You laugh.

      “Honestly? I think you’re prettier than I am.” He blushes before scooting closer to you.

      “I don’t think you’ve looked in the mirror lately…” He mumbles. The two of you end up falling asleep- much to the patrol guard’s distaste- and are sent home in the morning. Tao- he wanted you to call him- drove you home, since you had no way to get there yourself and gave you his phone number. He wanted to get to know you, and you both decided to go out together on the following week.

      This time, though, Tao made it clear that he was interested in you.


	22. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai One-Shot

      “Come on, _____, take a break for once.” Your best friend had been trying to convince you that you took your studies **_too_** seriously because you never go out and party, when in reality you just didn’t feel the need to go to one. “Be a **_normal_** college kid and go to one with me.” He says.

      “Jongin, I’m busy.” You tell him, flipping the page in your textbook. He stands up restlessly and walks over- you recognize that expression too late- and he closes your book. “I didn’t even–”

      “It was page 263 alright? Now come on,” He takes your hands in effort to pull you out of the chair. “There’s one at the country club tonight.” Relenting, you let him pull you up and pick an outfit for you- you swear, Jongin was more a girl than you were, yet at the same time he’s not at all.

      Reluctantly- after constant reassurance it would be okay- Jongin and you walk through campus until you reach the club. You could hear the music through the closed windows and door, and you were starting to feel anxious. “Why did I let you bring me here again?” You ask him. He smiles as he replies.

      “Because you get to see your crush.” You exhale as he leads you in and the music pounds against the insides of your head. You couldn’t hear anything but the sound of laughter and drunk words as you walk by students to get to the food table. Jongin lets you take your fill before pointing him out.

      “There he is.” He says close to your ear, so you could hear. His breath tickled your neck and you turn your head the other to hide your blush. He misunderstands and place his hands on either side your face, turning it to look into the crowd. “Over there, you see him?” You nod your head and  he lets go, sliding his hand to your back and pushing you ahead of him. “Well, go see him!” He shouts over the chaos.

      You turn and look at him like he was crazy. You knew he was only doing this because he didn’t know better, but you still couldn’t fathom why ANYONE would be so encouraging to see their best friend embarrass themselves in front of the most popular guy on campus.

      To be honest, you didn’t even like the guy. You were just casually hanging out with Jongin one day and he just up and asks who your crush was. You nearly flipped because you thought he had found out about the crush you were harboring on him and pointed to some random guy in the crowd declaring he was your crush instead.

      Since then, he’s been really eager to see the two of you together, and every chance he could get he would drag you from your studies to try something again. You shake your head.

      He frowns and he approaches you. “Come on, I’ll be right there with you if you want.” His lips were mere centimeters from your cheek as he says this- making you swoon- and you instantly grab his arms in fear of falling over.

      A rosy blush creeps onto your face as you look up at him timidly. You hadn’t meant to grab him, but now that you had you couldn’t help but notice the way his ears burned red. “I’m sorry.” You say loudly as you let go, hoping he would hear you. Maybe it was the food making you feel weird, but you didn’t want to be here any more.

      “_____!” You turn your head to the side, shocked to hear someone call your name. It was- as if the god of bad fortune wasn’t already smiling upon you- the guy who you convinced Jongin was your crush. You glance back nervously, but Jongin didn’t have the slightest unease. “I’m so glad to see you here,” You look at him in alarm. He was drunk, you could tell. “I’ve been watching you, you know?” He slurs his words and you try to hide your distaste. He motions toward a table in the back. “Won’t you come with me?”

      “No thank you.” You tell him. He doesn’t look happy.

      “Don’t be like that,” He takes your arm and you pale. “It can’t be your first time, just give me a good time and you’ll be famous! I promise.” He starts to pull you away but an arm wraps around your waist and holds you back. You nearly forgot Jongin was there in your panic. The guy scowls as he looks at the two of you. “You’re taken already?” He mumbles.

      “That’s right, get lost.” Jongin glares from over your shoulder, and finally the guy walks away. You don’t move- afraid that Jongin would take his arm away- but instead he wraps his other one around you and pulls you against him. Your breath hitches.

      “Jongin…?” You knew it wasn’t loud enough for him to hear over the music, but you couldn’t help it. His cheek presses against your neck as he moves his face into your hair and you hold onto him again nervously.

      You were anticipating something more, but he pulls away and takes your hand, finally dragging you out of that place. Instead of walking towards your dorm though, he brings you toward the bridge next to the campus. Halfway on it, you start to pull back. “Jongin! What are you–” You almost smack into him when he stops.

      He turns and looks at you, looking flustered- the way he does before he tells you a secret- and says, “Do you really like him?” You frown at him, did he really think you did after that? “I hate him.” He says, surprising you. “How could he try that with you? He’s so disrespectful!” He raises his voice a little, and you were glad no one else was around.

      Then he turns away from you and looks down at the water, his mouth in a thin line. His ears turn pink and you wonder if he had something to drink while you weren’t looking. “…four years..” You walk closer.

      “What did you say?” You lift your hand to touch his shoulder, but he suddenly grabs you and holds you in his arms. You gasp- your face feeling like it would burst into flames any time now- and muscle memory makes you hug him back before you can think.

      “I’ve liked you for four years.” He says more clearly and your heart nearly stops. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you through that.” You expression softens when he squeezes you tighter, and your nerves disappear as you bury your face in his chest.

      “Don’t worry, Jongin. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He looks at you, flustered. You smile shyly and notice his ears matched your face. “I like you too.” His expression changes from happy, to mortified, to confused. You laugh and take his hand. “Come on, you dragged me out from my work, so take me somewhere.” He regains his composure and smiles- making your heart skip a beat- taking this in stride. It was almost as if he wasn’t the one who was just flustered about this whole thing.

      “Wanna watch a movie at my place? I have your favorites.~” He grins when you look at him excitedly and stops. “Two things,” He says. “Does this mean we’re going out now?” He asks. You blush, but nod your head, much to his joy. He clears his throat awkwardly before continuing. “Then… can I kiss you?” Your jaw drops.

      “You want to kiss..?” You choke out. You didn’t even care that your face was nearly melting. He laughs at your reaction, but he felt just as awkward.

      “No, then?” You pause, then stand on your tippy toes and kiss him. He took this better than you were and he wraps his arms around your waist and presses you against him, holding you up- and making you swoon at the same time- while you wrap your arms around his neck. He pulls away first and puts his forehead on yours. “Will you be mine only tonight?” He asks.

      “Okay.”


	23. *Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.O One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mild Sensual Themes, don't read if it makes you uncomfortable!

      You weren’t sure how to react to a situation like this. Your boss, Do Kyungsoo, called you into his office during your break today, and you weren’t expecting THIS at all.

      “Again.” You kiss him once more, shifting underneath him to get more comfortable. This has been happening for the past twenty minutes. Kyungsoo kissed you suddenly, then kept asking for another until you both ended up on his desk. You were about to pull away again but he stops you. “Again.” His demands were simple and easy to follow, so you obey and do it once more.

      His hands slide down your waist tormentingly slow before resting on your hips. He grips it and without warning grinds himself against you, making you gasp. He slips his tongue into your mouth and does it again. You moan in his mouth, turning him on. “_____..” He mouths against your jaw, his tongue sliding with it and making you shiver.

      “Kyungsoo.. we should *moan* stop..” You say between kisses, but he ignores it. “There are people–”

      “I don’t care.” He says, grinding you against the desk. You reach up to cover your mouth but he grabs your wrist, holding it down against the mahogany wood. You writhe in panic before he stops you by kissing you again. You let his tongue dominate your mouth and he presses against you harder.

      His arousal left a hard bulge in his pants- which you could feel just fine through your skirt- and you struggled to stay quiet as he pounds you harder against the desk. He bites your lip as he moans, “I want to hear you scream..”

      Let’s just say the whole floor of the building had questions for you the next day.


	24. I Deserve Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin One-Shot

      A tear slips down your cheek as you see it.

      All day, you have been looking forward to seeing your boyfriend, Minseok. You only got to see him once a week because of your busy school schedule, but when you did, it was heaven on earth. You could forget all of your problems and any stress you had would disappear.

      The way he looked at you made your heart swell with love, and his hugs always filled you with encouragement. He always knew what to say to make you feel better, and his kisses made you feel like you two were the only ones in the world.

      So when you saw another girl, looking at him the same way you did, you feel yourself fall apart. You watch as he smiles, giving her the same hug he did to greet you. All of the sweet little nothings he’s told you, all the welcome home hugs, all the tears he’s wiped away from your cheeks- it all meant nothing the moment he kissed her.

      You had taken the day off to surprise him, but apparently he decided to surprise you instead. When they pull apart, he smiles at her, then looks over her shoulder at you and freezes. You stare him right in the eye and drop the present you bought him onto the sidewalk. He looked like he was going to say something to you, but the girl says something to him and he’s forced to look away.

      You turn on your heel and decide to never think of him again. Although it tore you apart thinking of not seeing him anymore, you knew it was for the better. Someday, you were going to find someone else. Someone who deserved you, someone who treated you right.

      You thought Minseok was the one, but you were wrong.


	25. When You Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun One-Shot

      “_____..?” The voice was quiet, but undoubtedly his. You were on the verge of sleep, and his voice startles you awake. “Are you there?” It was a deep rumble in his chest as he rolls over to face you, his arms snaking around your waist.

      “I’m here.” You say, wrapping your arms around his neck. You tuck his head under your chin snugly as he scoots closer into your embrace.

      “Don’t leave.” He whispers, and you flinch when a pang of guilt tightens in your chest. It wasn’t often that you could see Sehun. Your schedule as an idol was so busy, you only get to come home a few times a month. You treasured these moments with him, when he was fragile and desperate, because he was never this dependent in the daytime.

      “I’ll be here when you wake up.” You say, your fingers soothingly rubbing his scalp. “I won’t leave.” It was short lived, of course. You needed to at the break of dawn, like every other time. You couldn’t help but wish you weren’t famous, but you were already in too deep to get out. It was going to be like this forever.

      “Thank you..”


	26. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol One-Shot

      You angrily grab fistfuls of your hair, tears threatening to spills over as you curl up on the couch. Why did your family always have to fight at every family dinner? All you wanted was just ONE day to show your boyfriend your family, and they just **_had_** to start a huge argument that night.

      Your mouth made a thin line as you remember what it was about. Your parents and siblings didn’t even like you with him, they thought it was bad for you to be waiting at home all week while he was out at concerts and filming movies. But you were fine with it, you knew he was loyal, you didn’t have to worry about the decisions he was making.

      You were feeling horrible because your family turned the conversation on him, trying to get him to react badly. You got so angry that you ended up cussing them out and dragging him out of there. He insisted he come home with you, but he only had time for the dinner because of his busy schedule and you didn’t want to make him late.

      So now here you were, miserable and alone. You sniffle and shut your eyes. You didn’t want to think about it right now, or ever again, so you lay down and fall asleep.

      When you wake up, you’re on your bed underneath the sheets, and you were surrounded by a comforting warmth you didn’t realize was Chanyeol until his arms pulled you closer to him. You start to turn around, but he stops you. “Go back to sleep, _____.” He says soothingly, and you almost listened.

      “Why are you home Chanyeol?” You sigh when his lips brush against your ear. “What about your concert?”

      “It was canceled.” He says quietly. “So I came home.” You’re suddenly flooded with the memory of the dinner, and you hug his arms.

      “I’m sorry.” You croak, the tears coming again. “I didn’t think..” Your voice cracks and you stop. Chanyeol’s hands stroke your sides and he lays his forehead on your hair.

      “You’re angry and frustrated and tired, _____, but please don’t be.” He whispers sadly. “I’ll be here with you and hold you until you fall asleep. When it’s just us, only good things can happen.” He kisses your hair when you sob. “You remember what I said before, right?” You nod shakily. “I’ll make it so you can love with worries.”

      His words calm your heart, and you have a new reason to cry now. How he could be so sweet and loving and know exactly what to say was beyond you- but it gave you hope. “Okay..” You choke out.


	27. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun One-Shot

      An emptiness lay heavy in his chest as he stares outside his window, watching cars drive past the city streets. At this time, you were usually right there next to him, cuddling on the bed. But you weren’t, and his throat tightens as he realizes you never will be with him like that again. Because he screwed up.

      He sniffs, tilting his head up so the tears trying to spill over rest on his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, he **_couldn’t_** cry. If he did, then he’d never be able to get over you. Over the way you smiled at him so happily when he came to pick you up, the way he was able to embrace you and kiss your soft lips without a care in the world, the way you snuggled up close to him in the middle of the night and told him you loved him, and he told you the same thing.

      He inhales sharply as a tear falls down his cheek and he swears under his breath, slowly letting his resolve wash away until all he can do is watch the furniture in his room blur with tears. How could he have been so stupid? He had everything he wanted when you were with him, and now that you were gone, nothing else mattered. You were the sunshine in his abyss of darkness.

      Byun curls up on the bed, his fingers tightening around the sheets and he squeezes his eyes shut. He was afraid of the dark, and without you to brighten up his world, it was all he was left with.


	28. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Han One-Shot

      It was almost too much for me when _____’s heart speeds up from a bad dream and I have to physically get out of bed so I don’t have the urge to take her. She shifts uncomfortably as I watch her twist under the sheets. If only she weren’t a human- or if only I were. Being a vampire had it’s perks. I got to skip meals and do more things during the night- or day, if _____ visited early- plus, I had certain techniques to use to get my way. Like pheromones and super speed, but that’s a whole other story.

      But there were also it’s downsides. She jerks as if to catch herself from falling, and I can **_feel_** her heartbeat in my ears, it was so loud. I inhale shakily, forcing my gaze elsewhere and turn away from her. She told me that if I ended up biting her one night, that she would be fine with it, that she could live as a vampire. But she didn’t get it, it’s not the same as being human. Even though vamps and humans coexist because of the new laws, humans still feared us. They were afraid, even though all vampires signed an oath to never harm one of them. We only had the occasionally wacko who didn’t take his blood pills, but it wasn’t that often.

      It was because of the new laws that I met _____. She was just a normal girl, to be honest. I was already a vampire, since I was born, and when I started going to high school with other teenagers it was weird and scary. I wasn’t used to having to hold myself back from my prey and it only made it worse when they gave me looks of disgust because I wanted to make it go away. _____ was the first one to open us to us vamps. She approached me and my friends, much to ** _her_** friends’ protests, and introduced herself.

      Honestly, we all thought she was just suicidal and didn’t take her seriously at the time, but her personality really got to me a some point and I fell in love. It was then that I realized that humans weren’t just sacks of blood for us to use, but actually living, breathing people, like us. Well, we’re living, but we’re not alive, anyways. We were the talk of the city when our secret came out- that we were dating- and we had a lot of people come and ask to confirm it. Of course, I expected her to pull away because of the judging looks and stares, and I was ready to do the same, but the first time someone asked she very clearly stated that she loved me and that she would stick with me for the rest of her short life.

      Just the memory of it makes me smile a little and I turn back to look at her, then remember why I had turned away in the first place when she whimpers, his fists balling into the sheets. I wanted to comfort her and tell her it was just a bad dream, but I was afraid that if I got any closer, then… She didn’t understand what being a vampire was like, and I don’t want to put her through what the rest of us have to go through, she doesn’t deserve it and it was already hard enough for me not to bite her right then and there.

      “..han?” I blink, thoughts clearing a little as I turn fully and face her again. Did she say something? “..Luhan..?”

      “_____? Are you awake?” I ask, the hungry urge gone and only worry sits heavy in my chest. I approach her.

      “I’m scared.” I freeze, my palm halfway outstretched to hold her. “It’s dark, I can’t see.” I count her heart beats as they pass, loud in my ears and making my stomach churn and my muscles tense. “Can you hold me?” The air was stuck in my throat as I carefully crawled onto the bed next to her, immediately feeling her arms wrap around my neck and pulling me close. I do the same, holding her to me and hoping to God that I wouldn’t go completely blind by hunger at that moment. I hadn’t taken my blood pills in a week, and vampires were supposed to take them every four days to stay in check.

      A long, suffocating silence weighs down on me, and I have to wonder why she was so afraid of what made me feel so comfortable. If only I could show her, turn into one of us, that the dark was nothing to be afraid of, but something to embrace and even desire. Her breathing had slowed down to a very painfully slow rhythm, making her heart beat slow down too. It only made it all the more tempting.

      I sit there for about an hour, constantly fighting myself whenever she shifted a little, until finally I was afraid I’d snap if she would keep sleeping this way. I shake her gently, pulling away from the hug. “_____? Hey, can you wake up?” She lets out a tiny noise. “Will you get up with me? It’s almost morning.” I sit up, pulling her with me and letting her lean against my shoulder. “_____.”

      “Is it almost morning..?” She asks. “I don’t want to leave yet.” She slides her arms around my neck again, leaning into me and burying her face in my chest. The fruity smell of her shampoo fills my nostrils and I freeze in place, my throat closing up. The shampoo was honestly- even though it smelled heavenly- just barely covering up the smell of her rushing blood, and I bite down on my lip to keep myself from licking them. “Can’t I stay a little longer, with you?” She turns her head slightly and the hair on her back slides over her shoulder so that her nape was naked. I stare at it, unable to ignore it and let the sight fill my head with fantasies about biting it and marking her as mine. I shudder.

      “_____, come on.” I say, trying to move her off, but she stays firm. “We need to get you out of the dorms before the other humans wake up. You’re not even supposed to be here, remember?” The apartment I had to myself was supplied by this vampire run company that I work for, and many- including humans- admire and worship it, for it’s job is to satisfy and entertain the people. Which was also another reason why the public was so astonished that my choice of a lover was a regular human girl.

      “No..” She whines, pulling us back down. I wasn’t expecting it, so I brace myself and end up on top of her, our chests smashing together and I could feel her heart beat on me. Oh God, I just wanted to sink my teeth into her right now, it was **_so_** tempting, especially when her neck was still exposed to me and my face was buried in it. I could already feel my fangs aching, wanting something to suck on and I have to clench the pillow to hold myself back. “It’s okay.” She says.

      I assumed she was talking about her getting caught here, but then she, just barely, moves her head to the side and I gasp, unable to help myself as my lips brush against her skin. I immediately pull away and she opens her eyes to look at me. Well, not at me, she couldn’t see. It was where she thought I was. “Why are you doing that?” I ask, angry at myself for letting it get this far. “Don’t you understand that I could have lost it?” She presses her lips together, knowing that I could see her perfectly fine in the dark and she wasn’t sure what to show on her face and what not.

      “I know.” She says finally. “I know, but it’s okay.” Her hands relax on my shoulders and her voice is soothing, like a warm blanket on a winter day. I grimace at her.

      “No, it’s not. It’s not okay, _____.” Climbing off, I settle down on the edge of the bed. “You don’t understand.” Suddenly, I feel her against my back, her arms tight around my chest and she cries.

      “I know! I know I don’t understand, and I’m tired of it.” She says. “I want to know why you keep hiding things from me, and why you’re so afraid of what everyone thinks about us.” I feel my own eyes start to water, and I have to hold my breath to keep them at bay. “I want to understand, Luhan… so it’s okay.” Her innocence and willingness to jump into something she had no clue about touched my heart- or where it should be- and I turn around to face her, cupping her face and looking her in the eyes. This close, she should be able to see me.

      “_____, it’s because I love you that I want to hide it from you.” I tell her quietly. “I love you, and I don’t want you to have to be afraid of what I’m afraid of. It’s not what you think, it’s scary being a vampire. Humans don’t completely accept us yet, and so many of them are even afraid to look at me because they can tell I’m a monster. They think I want to eat them for sport.” Wording my fears out loud made me nervous, and I wanted to stop but I needed her to know. “As a vampire, you’re constantly afraid of making the wrong move, of accidentally forgetting to take your pills, of losing it and hurting someone and not being able to think while you’re doing it.” I hug her. “So please, don’t try something like that again.”

      “Luhan,” She says. From the way her voice shook, I could tell that she was still crying. “ ** _You_** don’t understand what it’s like to be a human. You were **_born_** a vampire. As a human and your girlfriend, I am always afraid.” I thought she meant afraid of me, and I feel a stab of pain in my chest. “I’m afraid of **_this_** , of you not letting me be like you, because soon, before you can even blink, I’ll be too old and out of this world.” And all at once, I realize why she was so eager to change. She was afraid of aging without me. Her voice cracks and she stutters.

      “I’m afraid, Luhan. I’ll get old and wrinkly, and people will look at us strange because you’ll still look young and handsome. I’m afraid that when I die, I’ll only see darkness because I wasn’t able to be with you for as long as I could have. For as long as I **_should_** have.” She sniffles, still talking. “I’m fine being a vampire, as long as I’m with you ‘till the end.” At that moment, the tears that I’ve tried so hard to hold back spill over my cheeks and I hold her tight, shutting my eyes tightly because I was so happy to have met her and it was overwhelming.

      “_____, I’ll never leave you. I’ll never let you go.” I say, my voice hoarse. “Don’t you ever feel that way, I will always love you, and we will always be together, forever, alright?” I pull away, grasping her shoulders. “Okay?” She nods, even though she looked confused.

      “Does that mean you’ll..?” Very gently, I caress her cheek and move a strand of her hair behind her ear.

      “I’ll do it, if you really want to. If you think you’re ready.” She hugs me again, tight and I have to lean forward in order to breath properly.

      “I’m ready, Luhan.” She says. I kiss her slowly before leaning her back, our bodies pressing into the bed and making the mattress dip a little. My fingers trail the skin on her neck and she shivers when I move her hair out of the way.

      “I’m doubtful about this, _____…” I whisper, leaning close to her lips. “If I completely lose it, then you won’t turn, you’ll die.” A faint pause passes between us until she speaks, her voice clear and calm.

      “I trust you.” With those three words, I open my mouth and bite her neck. She gasps when my teeth break her skin and pierce her jugular, and I groan as her blood pumps into me, fast and hard. She tasted so good, sweet and pure, since it was her first bite and I wanted more of it, but I remembered that I was supposed to change her and I try to speak as well as I could with my mouth preoccupied.

      “Calm down,” I manage. “Too much.” At once, her heart beat slows at an incredible rate and her hands rest on my back softly, fingering the thin fabric of my shirt. It was easier to think now, but I couldn’t help but lick at the small trickles of blood that sneaks past my fangs and ran down her neck. Her heart beat speeds up again, and I’m overwhelmed by it and I have to pause for a moment to get over myself. “I said calm down, you don’t have to be scared–”

      “I’m not scared.” She says strongly, then her voice lowers and it sounded unsure. “I’m.. embarrassed.” That would explain it, it wasn’t the constant flow of a fast heart, but that of a rush of blood to the face. “It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would, it actually feels..” She trails off and I smile despite the situation, then realize it might hurt and stop.

      “It’s the joy of pheromones,” I joke. When she makes no comment, I let myself continue my work. She shudders when it starts again.

      “I’m.. kind of dizzy.” She mumbles.

      “Blood loss.” I say simply. “It’s normal.” I can’t help but wonder if she really believes me, but remember her words before this and push away my doubts. When her breathing gets shallow and her fingers slack against my back, I know she’s about to pass out and I kiss her neck, whispering “I love you” right before she does. I pull out of her, quickly running over to the bathroom for a towel and a band-aid to clean up the mess I made.

–

 _Your_ P.O.V.

      You awake with a dull ache in your neck, your whole body stiff and your head feeling clouded when you try to sit up, but something heavy holds you down. You groan, reaching out to move it, but realizing it was Luhan and open your eyes. For some reason, he looked even more beautiful to you than normal. His eyes didn’t look far-off and the dark circles under them had disappeared, making him look even **_younger_**. He smiles at you warmly, kissing your lips passionately before saying, “Night.” You smile back, confused.

      “Night?” You glance around his room, his lamp still off. “It’s looks bright enough to be day.” Then, you remember what happened last night and reach for your nape. Your fingers slide across the smooth material of a band-aid, and you hiss, flinching when it hurts. “Ouch.” He chuckles.

      “Hurts, doesn’t it?” He asks. “It’ll bruise for a few days, so get used to it.” He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was on top of his girlfriend- probably because he wasn’t under the weight- but you certainly did. When you purse your lips unhappily, he rolls off of you laughing and pulls you against his side. “How do you feel?” He asks curiously, his smile gone. “Is it weird falling asleep human and waking up vampire?” You shake your head.

      “I feel normal, actually.” He lets out a “hmm” before leaning on his elbow.

      “Just the eyes, huh?” You nod.

      “When do I get the fangs?” You must have sounded a little too eager to have them because he laughs, his eyes wide in shock.

      “Why? Do you want to suck MY blood now?” You shrug, letting your playful side show.

      “You know how it goes, an eye for an eye.” You both laugh, and you cherish the moment. Smiling at him, you query, “How do **_you_** feel?”

      “Good,” He says. “My girlfriend’s happy, it’s my day off, it’s your day off…” He smirks at you, leaning in a little. “You know what that means, don’t you?” You smack his arm, laughing as you squirm away.

      “Luhan, I’m sore **_all_** over!” He makes fake growling noises as he climbs over you again, a childish grin on his lips. “I can’t **_take_** any kind of– well, **_that_**.” He laughs when you purse your lips, leaning down and kissing you like that.

      “Don’t worry,” He chuckles. “I won’t bite.”


	29. A Coincidental Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen One-Shot

      The wind snapped your hair back behind your head as you barreled down the street on your bike. This was your favorite part of the ride home, it was the steepest slope you went down. You lift your feet off the pedals and swing them at your sides. Lucky for you, no one ever drove down the road ahead, so you could always keep riding down without a care in the world.

      Or so you thought.

      Headlights illuminate the road as you near it, but you were already going so fast that if you used the breaks your tires would snap. Panicking, you swerve your bike to the side just as the car comes into view, but instead of it going straight like you thought, it swerves around the corner and slams into you.

      The pain hadn’t registered in you yet as the driver stops his car and climbs out in a panic. As he rushes over, he blurs and the darkness creeps along your vision until you pass out.

–

      You could taste the bitterness of sedatives in your mouth before you even fully awoke. Your eyelids felt heavy, like someone was sitting on them, and you forced them open. The bright light above you made you want to close them again, but you didn’t because something else caught your eye.

      A man was sitting in a chair near you, his seat pulled up close to the bed. He wore only a tank top and jeans, and he was sound asleep, his head bobbing occasionally with his arms were crossed. You had no idea who he was, but you didn’t find his company unnerving.

      Before you could decide whether to wake him up, you fall asleep again.

–

      “Are you awake?” You stare at the ceiling blankly before realizing that someone was talking to you. You quickly look around for the source of the voice and find that man again, standing at the doorway. “Oh, thank goodness.” He says, walking over.

      He sits down in the chair by your bed and looks down at you worriedly. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly, even though he was frowning, and his eye lashes were long and pretty. You wondered if you were looking at your guardian angel or something. “Are you in pain?” He asks, then he looks angry with himself for asking such a stupid question, but waits for you to answer anyways.

      “No.” You say. Your voice sounded foreign, and for a moment you didn’t recognize it. You look around. “Am I in the hospital?” You ask him, trying to sit up. He puts a hand on your back and helps you.

      “Yeah.” Is all he says. You look at your legs. They look weird underneath the blanket, and when you tried to look at them, he stops you. “What’s your name?” He asks instead. You pause.

      “_____.” He smiles at you and you were left awe-struck because his smile only magnified how handsome he was. You can’t help but fidget.

      “My name is Kim Jongdae.”

–

      Jongdae came to visit you a lot, and you gradually got to know him really well, but when you asked why he visited you so much when you didn’t know each other before he would change the subject and leave early. You had begun to wonder if he had something to do with your accident.

      “Are you the one who found me?” You ask him three weeks later. He stiffens.

      “At your accident?” You nod. “Yeah, why?” He didn’t look like he wanted you to answer that.

      “Do you know what happened?” For some reason, his eyes glisten and he looks away.

      “That’s in the past, _____.” You give him a wry look.

     “Jongdae, if you really don’t want to tell me, I can always ask the doctor.” You hadn’t done it because you wanted HIM to tell you why you were here. You couldn’t really remember, and when you had a vague image in your head, it was really fuzzy. He looks at you painfully.

      “I–” He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I hit you with my car.” Your eyes widen in shock. **_He_** hit you? He was the reason why you were here? You realize that didn’t bother you when he starts to cry. “I’m sorry,” He says, his voice rough. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “I felt so horrible about it. I thought I had killed you.”

      He sits there quietly for a moment and you let him calm down. But the moment he starts talking again his voice cracks. “You were asleep for so long..” His eyes water and a tear falls down his cheek. You wipe it away. “And then, when you woke up, I was so relieved. I realized that I–” He stops again, his throat closing up and he presses his lips together. “I’m sorry…” His head leans against your shoulder as you hug him, sighing and rubbing his back soothingly.

      “Don’t feel bad about it,” You tell him quietly. “I’m kind of glad you ran me over.” You let out an airy chuckle. His eyes widen and he pulls back.

      “What?” He looks puzzled. “How can you be happy about that?” Shyly, you look down and mess with his long fingers.

      “Because I got to meet you.” You smile at him when he doesn’t respond. “You’ve become a really good friend to me, Jongdae. No one else has come to visit me, you know?” Another tears falls from his cheek and he rubs it away. “So don’t feel bad about it, I don’t mind, really.”

      He gives you a soft smile, his eyes still red from crying. “Thank you.”

–

      After you were released from the hospital and you could walk again, the first thing Jongdae did was take you out to celebrate. You were half expecting him to leave after confessing and you were glad when he didn’t. He still felt bad about it, but he didn’t feel weighed down by it anymore.

      Months passed and the two of you had gotten to know each other fairly well- well enough to visit each others home’s- and you had gradually gained a crush on your friend. It startled you when you realized it because it was in the middle of a conversation with him. You were having a casual hang out day and it hit you. You were in love with Kim Jongdae.

      You expected this to change how you acted with him, but it only changed very little things. You made sure to dress up a little more on your days out, you chose certain perfumes you knew he liked.. little things like that.

      Of course, you weren’t the type of person to shy away from asking someone out, but the thought of Jongdae not being your friend even if he rejected you held you back. You didn’t want to risk the friendship you had gained with him. He was the closest friend you’ve ever had, and you couldn’t imagine a day without being with him, even if it meant just staying friends.

      One day, when you came to visit him at his house, you had dressed a little differently. Instead of your casual clothes, you wore an elegant dress that wasn’t too fancy or too underdone. You were nervous that he would call you out on it, but when he opened the door, he just complimented you.

      “You look nice in that, _____.” He says, smiling as you walk by. You thank him and walk into his living room. He comes in and plops on the couch next to you, his arm hanging over the side. “What are we watching today?” He asks you. You grin and hold up the movie you brought.

      You push it in and halfway through it, you find yourself fidgeting. You were feeling really nervous, because when the movie started, Jongdae had scooted up next to you and put his arm around you. You didn’t push him away, but you were shocked because he had never done it before. A comment in the movie made him laugh, and you feel the vibration of his chest under your shoulder.

      You stopped fidgeting. If Jongdae was the one who came over and put his arm around you, then you should be fine doing the same. But you couldn’t make yourself do it and instead lean into him, his chin resting atop your head. You watch the rest of the movie like that, and when it ends, you were feeling a little tired. His body was warm, and the heat radiated through your dress. It was soothing and you literally wanted to fall asleep right there, but he pipes up.

      “How’d you like the movie?” He asks you, twisting to look you in the eye. He was smiling, and the corners of his mouth turned up cutely.

      “I liked it a lot.” You say, smiling back.

      “Yeah right! I didn’t hear **_one_** laugh from you.” He teases.

      “I just couldn’t concentrate.” You say, shaking your head. You blush when you realize what you meant. “I-I mean, I..” You internally groan. You were so busted.

      He eyes you curiously, amused at your reaction. “You couldn’t concentrate?” He asks, voice lowering an octave. It sounded deeper than it normally was, because his lips were close to your ear and he was mumbling now. His hand slides down your arm a little, his fingers leaving warm trails down your skin. “Was I that distracting?” You hold your breath.

      “Jongdae, you’re being self-centered.” You say, trying to hide the embarrassment in your voice as you stop his hand, holding it in place. “You really think you could cloud my mind so much I can’t watch a movie?” He grins.

      “Of course I can, I’m Kim Jongdae!” He says, laughing loudly. He tightens his hug and pulls you closer to him. “And you’re my sweet _____…” You blush at his affectionate actions and don’t know how to react. “Thank you for coming over today.” He says suddenly, but he doesn’t let you go. You nod your head. “I wanted to say something to you.. for a while now.”

      Oh God, was this when he tells you that he knows you like him? And that he thinks it’s kind of weird and this is his some screwed up way of saying you can’t be friends anymore? You’re thoughts come to a halt when Jongdae speaks again.

      “Will you be my girlfriend?” He says it so quietly and unsure that you wondered if it was what he really asked, but there was no way you could have misheard him from this close. “I’m in love with you, _____.” He continues when you don’t answer right away. “I’m in love with the way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you move,” His head turns and you feel his lips move against your hair. “I love everything about you, and I can honestly say that I am glad I hit you with my car.”

      You burst out laughing, not expecting him to say that, and he looks relieved when you smile at him. “I am so happy we can agree on that now, Jongdae.” You say. “And yes, I will be your girlfriend.” He looked so happy that moment that you laugh and he hugs you again, his arms wrapping around your waist this time.

      “Thank you for being a part of my life.” He says softly into your hair. You two stayed in that position for a long time, and you weren’t sure if it was minutes or hours before you fall asleep in his embrace.


	30. Oh Hail No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho One-Shot

     "Thanks for driving me.“ You tell him. "It means a lot to me.” He smiles, unable to help it.

     "Anytime, _____.“

     The rain fell gently against the windows, creating a quiet hum inside the car. You had my your umbrella behind your legs, twisting it around and around (it was a nervous habit), but Junmyeon didn’t notice.

     "Especially in this weather.” He adds softly, staring at the road.

     "Mmm..“ You hum, thankful for his kindness.

     He really didn’t have to drive you everywhere (but he always insisted), and he didn’t have to come over every time there was a storm. (But he insisted. A lot.)

     Suddenly, the rain started to fall harder, which didn’t bother you as much as it would have three years ago (Suho’s been working with you for a while now).

     You watch quietly as the rain splashes on the windows, making the buildings outside blurry. You were on a main road, but not many cars were around, since it was getting late.

     Which is why the loud _**BANG**_ had you nearly leaping out of your seat (but the seatbelt had you pinned).

     Instead, you yelp, bringing your knees up to your chest and staring at the spot that just got hit.

     Was that just a big drop of rain?

     Junmyeon leans forward, looking up into the sky.

     Another _**BANG**_.

     "That was hail.” Junmyeon explains, tapping his finger on the wheel. You relax a little, now that you know what it was. (But only a little.)

     Then, in the place of rain, hail began smacking down on the car like bullets, making you flinch with every **_WHACK_**.

     Desperate for it to go away, you weakly hold your closed umbrella in front of you (as a shield) and stare out the window, willing it to go away.

     It doesn’t.

     In fact, it seems to get worse. You couldn’t see ten feet in front of you anymore. All you could see was white.

     "I can’t see, Junmyeon.“ You blurt. "I can’t see the road.”

     Junmyeon swears, glancing around. “I’m going to have to pull over.” He says. “I don’t want my windows breaking..” He takes a right turn, the hail briefly pausing until the car turns sideways, and it begins again, just as loud.

     "There’s a building over there.“ You point out, trying to be helpful. Junmyeon immediately turns that way, and you were grateful that you could do **_something_** right now.

     Because, in a little bit, you were sure you wouldn’t be able to do anything at all.

     Junmyeon knew (since you went to university with him) that you were terrified of storms. He’d gone through a lot of them with you, always sticking by your side because - well, because he cared about you. He wanted you to know that he was there for you and that with him, you’d always be safe.

     Damn it all to hell if he was going to let you get scared in the car.

     He switches the stick to park and unbuckles his seatbelt (and he unbuckles yours). He leans over and takes your hand.

     "Are you okay?” He asks. You weren’t crying or screaming yet, so he assumed you were alright.

     But you shake your head.

     "Are we going to die?“ You ask. Junmyeon can’t help but roll his eyes at your speculating. You were obviously over thinking things and being melodramatic again.

     "No, we are not going to die.” Junmyeon tells you. You glare at him, knowing he wasn’t taking you seriously. He sighs. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be inconsiderate.” He says. “But _____, think about it. What is hail?”

     "It’s ice.“ You answer. He nods.

     "Right. How can ice kill us? - unless we’re outside, which we’re not.” You shrug.

     "It can get sharp and then impale us through the roof of your car.“ You deliberate. "The windows can shatter because of the strength of the gravity or–”

     "Okay. Okay, I get it. Yes, we can get hurt.“ He admits. He sees that this only upsets you and he takes your other hand. "But listen, _____,” His tone was gentle, reassuring.

     You listened.

     "I won’t let anything happen to you. You know that.“ Unlike what he thought, though, you didn’t seem to feel better.

     "But what if you’re not here, Junmyeon?” You ask him. “What if when you find a girlfriend or get married, which you will eventually, and you’re not here to make me feel better? What will I do then?” You take your hands back, turning away from him. “How can I help myself if you’re always there to protect me?”

     For some reason, this makes Junmyeon upset. “_____, I’m not going to get married - or have a girlfriend unless–”

     "No, you will. There’s no way you **_can’t_**. You’re too perfect.“ You rant. "You have perfect grades, perfect fitness, perfect looks, the perfect personality…” You look back at him, mad. “The only reason why you **_don’t_** have a girlfriend is because you’re always hanging around ME. All the girls think I’m their rival.”

     You look away again, colder than before. “Just find a different friend, Junmyeon. I’m too much to take care of. Then maybe you’ll be happy.”

     You think that he’ll tell you to get out. To leave and then he’ll drive away because he’s finally done putting up with you (you’re always waiting for that, but you can see it happening now), but he doesn’t.

     Instead, you feel his hands take yours again, and you’re forced to look to see why.

     He’s smiling, but he looks sad. “You didn’t let me finish.” He tells you. “I was going to say that I wouldn’t ever get married or date someone.” There it was, he was going to end your friendship. Right here. Right now.

     You felt kind of bad. Maybe you should have given him his birthday present earlier. (Then you wouldn’t have to do it when you weren’t friends.) (Talk about awkward.)

     "Unless it was you.“

     The constant _**THWACK**_ of the hail dies down until it’s no longer audible, and sunshine breaks through the clouds as it parts.

     You were probably staring at Junmyeon longer than you should have, but you couldn’t believe what you heard.

     Maybe you were imagining it. Maybe you misheard.

     "What?” You squeak.

     "Will you be my girlfriend?“ He asks, suddenly, and even he looked shocked at what he was saying. "I’ve liked you since we met, _____. I never stopped liking you.”

     Your neck grew hot quickly, followed by your cheeks and forehead. You were probably blushing, you realize, but you didn’t care.

     "How could you like.. me?“ You ask genuinely. "I’m so plain. Boring, compared to our classmates.” You state. “What about Chelsey? She’s pretty.” You ask.

     "I can only look at you, _____.“ He whispers. "No one else is as beautiful, or as special, as you are to me.” He smiles again, looking awkward. “So, will you be my girlfriend, or not?”

     You press your lips together tightly, wondering if this was a dream.. Of course you loved Junmyeon, there was no one in this world who couldn’t. You’ve always wanted to be more than friends, but you kept your distance to respect your friendship.

     But now that things have changed…

     "I will.“ You smile back.

     A rainbow forms overhead, and you laugh at it, making Junmyeon look over at it, too.

     Maybe being a mess of a person wasn’t such a bad thing. You didn’t hate yourself, but you knew you had faults (everyone does). But Junmyeon helped you realize that it was OKAY to have flaws, as long as you tried your best to polish them.

     After all, he’s taught you the most important lesson of all:

     You can’t have a rainbow before a storm.


	31. Drunken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay One-Shot

      You laugh, your head falling back against the couch before you take another shot. It was probably your fifth one, yet you were already drunk beyond repair. Yixing finds himself chuckling at your form before he gently takes the glass from you. “Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight.” You watch him in a daze as he gets up and hides the liquor in a cabinet and places the glasses in the sink before he slides down next to you again. “You’re so drunk, _____. I would have stopped you if I knew it’d be this fast.” You wave your hand around lazily.

      “Is fine..” You slur. Then, you turn and smile at him lopsidedly. “I had fun _todayyy_ ,” You sing, swaying blissfully. “We should do it again..!” Yixing laughs at you again before replying.

      “Yeah, that’d be fun.” He blinks, and he realizes that you were tired but you were trying to stay awake for his sake. “Hey,” He says, touching your shoulder. You blink at him. “I’ll go get you a blanket. You can sleep over tonight.” As he starts to get up, you reach out and latch onto his shirt, surprising him.

      “No, stay.” You whine, pulling him back down and scooting up next to him. Smiling, you lean your head on his chest and you don’t notice him tensing because you were long gone from reality. “You’re warm, you be my blanket.” You giggle at your own words and Yixing blushes. He was used to drinking a little from his nights out with friends, so he was only buzzed from the little he drank with you tonight. He could still think, and he knew this situation was right.

      The two of you were childhood friends, complete innocence and only a strong bond. Never have **_either_** of you thought about the other romantically- or he never thought it aloud- and right now, when you were cuddling up against him, all he wanted to do was kiss you and make you his. But he couldn’t, because you were under the influence and he wasn’t. So when your hand slides up his chest slowly as you feel the ruffles on his shirt until you reach his shoulder, your fingers moving to his neck as you hug him, it only makes it that much harder for him.

      “_____,” He stammers, grabbing your wrists. “Let me get you to bed, alright? You’re drunk.” You chuckle, looking up at him.

      “You want me in bed? You’re dirty, Yixing.” He doesn’t appreciate your antics and presses his lips together awkwardly, but nonetheless you let him peel you off of him and he carries you to his bedroom. He lays you down gently and you hold onto him tight enough so he can’t pull away fully. “_____…” He says tiredly, getting fed up with your clinginess. You weren’t like this normally- sure, you’d link arms with him once in a great while, but you were always careful not to touch him too much like this.

      “Stay with me, Zhang..” You mumble quietly, and saying his real name only made him want you more. “What if a bad guy comes and hurts me?” He watches as you pout under the blankets for a little before he replies, “If you keep doing that, you’ll make a bad guy out of me, you hear?” Finally, he gets you to let go and he leaves the bedroom to cool off. He quietly pours himself a glass of water and chugs it down, wishing it would wash away his flush too. He jumps and almost drops his glass when a loud thunk comes from the bedroom, and he hurriedly places the glass in the sink before rushing over.

      “_____, are you alright?” He asks, the light in the hall pouring into the dark bedroom. You were on the floor next to the bed, completely rolled up in the sheets and you were curled in a little, your hair poking out the top. You were making little sounds, and for a second he thought you were mumbling, but he comes closer and realizes you were sniffling. “_____, what’s wrong? Are you crying? Does your head hurt? How’d you fall?” He peels the blankets back enough to see your face and you cover it with your hands ashamedly, trying to turn the other way. “_____?” He gently grabs your shoulder and turns you toward him, so that you had no choice but to face him.

      “Don’t…” You beg, removing his hand and sitting up. You lean against the bed, your face buried into the mattress. “I just.. hit my head.” To him, you sounded a little more normal than you should have been, leaving him perplexed. He smiles at you anyways, trying to sound comforting and moving your hair behind your ear.

      “Do you want some ice?” You shake your head and lean the other way, falling onto him and he has to catch you so you don’t roll off the other way. “_____?”

      “Just..” You pause, your eyes puffy from crying. “Just stay here for a second.” He lets out a long breath and wraps his arms around you, swaying you soothingly for as long as you wanted him to. It made you sad, really. You convinced him to have a drink with you, and when you realized he wasn’t planning on getting drunk, you decided to put the act up yourself. You weren’t NEARLY as drunk as he believed you to be, in fact, this wasn’t even your first time drinking. You could definitely handle more than mere few glasses of alcohol.

      So when he made no advances on you, you were left feeling pathetic and angry. “Are you asleep, _____?” His soft voice cuts through your thoughts and you shake your head. His fingers slide into your hair, rubbing your scalp. “Does your head still hurt?” He asks.

      “No.” You realize you may have said that a little too clearly because he pulls away and looks at you. His face goes through many expressions before he settles on serious. You scoff and climb out of his embrace, going back to the bed for comfort. “‘Night.” You say, rolling into the sheets again and facing the other way. Your throat was still a little tight from crying earlier, so you focus on breathing normally in order for it to loosen up. In the midst of your concentration, the bed dips behind you and you gasp, turning the other way on accident and Yixing’s hand leans against the other side of your head.

      “You’re not drunk anymore?” He asks, his face barely visible if not for the small light coming in from the hallway. “Or were you never drunk?” Part of you wanted to lie and keep pretending, but what was the point? Instead of answering him, you try to turn the other way, but he doesn’t move his arm so you end up curling against it. “Why aren’t you answering me?”

      “What does it matter?” You ask, covering your eyes with your forearm. “You don’t even like me.” You sit there for a moment, wondering what his reaction would be and you finally decide that he would leave. But he doesn’t, and instead his other hand comes up and moves your arm away so that you meet his eyes in the darkness.

      “I don’t like you?” He repeats. “Are you sure about that?” You wanted to laugh, but you were so exhausted from acting and crying that you just end up smiling stupidly.

       “Don’t even joke, it’s not funny.” You try to turn again, but when he doesn’t let you hit his arm weakly. “Just let me sleep and forget about it, alright?” You plead. “And you too.” You hear him give out a weak chuckle.

       “Forget what? That you fell off my bed?” You groan in annoyance. What was he so dense?

       “ ** _No_** ,” You say. “Forget that I like you so that we can still be friends.” You didn’t even realize what you were saying until it left your mouth and you cover it, surprised. He’s the same, eyes widening in shock.

      “What?”

      “Nothing!” You stammer. “I said, uh, 'Forget that Kai goes poop here so that you can still be friends’!” He scoffs at your terrible cover up and gapes at you. “I swear I didn’t say–” Before you can even blink, soft, warm lips crash against yours and you gasp, your shoulders rising with your eyebrows. You expected him to pull away after a few seconds, but he stays there, gently moving his lips with yours until you give in and kiss back.

      “Did you really have to ask me to drink with you to do this?” He asks after pulling away, his face inches from yours.

      “Yeah,” You answer. “I did.”

      “Why?”

      “Because I didn’t want to say it,” You tell him honestly. “I didn’t want to say anything and have you tell me you didn’t feel the same. I wanted **_you_** to make a move on **_me_**.” His eyes widen again.

      “What?” He asks, looking mildly frustrated with you. “You did all that touching on purpose?” You blink at him.

      “What, did it work?” You laugh when he doesn’t respond. “Why didn’t you do anything?”

      “Because I wanted to do it when you could think straight, _____,” He says firmly. “I didn’t want to do something when you **_couldn’t_** fight back, because what kind of asshole would I be?” You realize how that must have been hard for him and sink into the mattress.

      “Sorry,” You mumble. “I wasn’t thinking about that.” He shakes his head and kisses you again, but this time, you slide your arms around the back of his neck and pull him closer so that he has to lean on his elbow now. You tilt your head back a little to break away, but he follows your movement and takes advantage of it, deepening the kiss. “Zhang…” You breathe after a while, he hesitates, then pulls away laughing. Confused, you stare at the ceiling as he rolls off of you and cuddles up next to you.

      “Don’t say my name like that,” He laughs. This time, you hear the awkward in it. “We’re still buzzed, and I don’t know how much longer I can take of your teasing.” You end up laughing at the absurdity of the situation and give up, leaning into his chest instead. He pulls you closer to him- getting under the sheets in the process- and gives you one last peck on the lips before whispering good night.


	32. The Most Beautiful Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao One-Shot

      You were the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and when he first caught a glimpse of you he thought he was looking at a Goddess. How else could explain such beauty? You weren’t even doing anything special, just sitting under the shade of your gazebo reading your book as he walked by. He stopped to watch as the sun hit your hair, making it glow and you looked reverent to him. He wasn’t even supposed to be out right now, he was supposed to be practicing for a song he was planning on performing soon, and being way out here was really taking up his time.

      You close your book suddenly, surprising him out of his trance and he steps away out of caution. Was he caught? He realizes that he wasn’t when you glance around and spot him. You smile at him awkwardly before waving him over. “Sir? Could you help me?” It must have been his lucky day, he thought as he sauntered over. The closer he got to you, the more he saw of your beautiful form. You weren’t just eye candy, but your voice was soft and gentle too, and it flowed like honey when you talked to him. “Could you help me into my house?” You ask, pointing to the large two-story home behind you. “It seems my maid has forgotten about my wheelchair again.” He blinks.

      “You can’t walk?” He asks you. He was genuinely surprised, but he realized that his question might make you feel bad and he’s about to apologize, you but just smile.

      “No, I can’t.” You laugh when he apologizes anyways and he lifts you up off of your chair with ease. You blush as your arms wrap around his neck, his lithe body strong and firm under your palm. He smiles at you comfortingly when he sees you fidgeting before he steps off the gazebo. “Ah,” You fumble in your pockets, just pulling out your keys as he reaches the door. “I got it.” He leans down a little so you could reach and you want to cry out in frustration because of how long it takes you to get it right. You worry that he was getting impatient, but when you glance at him all you see is a caring and gentle guy.

      The door opens and he turns the side as he brings you in, closing the door with his foot as he lets out an abrupt laugh. “What?” You ask, shocked and perplexed as he leads you down the hall. “Why are you laughing?” He smiles to himself for a bit, embarrassed at his thoughts before actually answering you.

      “I just feel like a groom carrying his wife home, is all.” You feel your face flush and you tell him where to go to distract yourself. “This way?” He slowly and carefully walks up the staircase with you still in his arms, holding onto him for your dear life. You may have been holding on a little too tightly because he comments on it, “That’s a strong grip you’ve got.” It sounded kind of forced, so you loosen your grip a little. “Are you afraid of heights?”

      “Yeah..” You say solemnly. It was for obvious reasons, since you couldn’t help yourself if you fell down the stairs. You had no control over your legs and it was frightening to wake up every morning and go down them- and even more of a hassle to go back up them at night. When you reach the head of the stairs, he doesn’t pause to give you a chance to look down them and heads for the first door he sees.

      “This it?” He nudges the door open with his foot when you nod and carefully shimmies in, making sure you didn’t hit your head on the jamb. He gently sets you down on your bed, making sure to place your legs on the floor so that your feet were parallel to the carpet.

      “Thank you,” You say, smiling. “This is quite a hard job for most people. Not everyone I ask can carry me for so long.” Jokingly, he lifts his arm and flexes it.

      “Yeah, but I got the muscles for it.” You both laugh. “Can I have your name?” He asks once you calm down a little. “I’m Tao.” For some reason, that name struck you as familiar, but you couldn’t place where you had heard it from and forget about it.

      “_____.” You say, a smile gracing your lips. You think he was blushing, but he quickly bows and excuses himself before you were sure and just like that, he was gone. You sigh, laying back on your bed and thinking about how you’d ever have the chance to run into such a hunk ever again.

–

      Apparently, more often than you thought. For the past month, while you were out on your gazebo reading, the same guy had walked by to see you almost every day now. “_____!” You look up from your book, still not used to someone calling your name. Your eyes meet Tao’s and he grins happily, waving as he comes over. “Reading again?” You smile at him, giddy because of the company.

      “Yeah,” You close your book, marking your spot with your grocery list and place it down next to you. “What are you doing here? Again?” The first time you asked this, he skillfully dodged it and you noticed, but let it slide.

      “Just out on a walk again,” He shrugs. “What book are you reading today?” Ah, there he goes again. You let it slide, but promise that it was the last time you would before replying.

      “Shakespeare.~” You say, holding up the book. The two of you talk about how weird his writing was but how amazing the visuals were. You also talk about how you ended up in wheelchair and he listens, actually looking interested. You had always that he started visiting out of pity- or for ulterior motives- but nothing he did was suspicious or intimidating. Every gesture, expression, and sentence sounded right out a romance novel. He was just THAT perfect. Except for the fact that he keeps hiding why he visits.

      “It’s almost noon,” He says, glancing at his watch. “Do you want to go in again?” He always asked before picking you up- which was much to your liking- and it only made him more attractive to you. You wondered if you were silly for thinking someone like Tao could love someone like you and always push the thought away before it could surface completely. You smile at him.

      “Yes, please.” You wrap your arms around his neck as he slides you off your chair for what seems like the hundredth time. It honestly felt natural being in his arms like this, like this was something you had always done and something you found soothing. Suddenly, you realize why he sounded familiar. “Tao?” You call out, nearly gasping with realization. He sounds alarmed by your sudden outburst and pauses halfway up the stairs. “Huang Zitao?” You ask, your heart pounding.

      “Ahh, have you looked me up or something? How’d you find out?” He shifts you in his hold, his hand gripping your thigh as you pull back to look at him. Your hands rest on his shoulders you gape at him.

      “How could I not have recognized you first thing?” You wonder aloud. “You’re my idol!” Suddenly feeling self-conscious, you bow your head. “I’m sorry I make you carry me every day you’re here. It’s probably a hassle.” He shakes his head, letting out a disappointed noise.

      “_____, don’t think like that. I enjoy spending time with you.” He says. “I didn’t tell you who I was exactly because I didn’t want you thinking like this.” You nod, understanding. You realize you were still halfway up the stairs and start to feel dizzy, so you lean forward and hug him again, closing your eyes. “_-_____?”

      “Stairs.” You remind him and he rushes up, making sure you secure in his arms before doing so. When he places you down on your bed, he examines you for a moment.

      “So what made you figure it out?” He asks, curious.

      “Well, I was thinking about how your music made me feel relaxed and it was soothing,” You look at him. “It gets me through all of my check-ups and treatments, I’m so grateful.” You bow and he stutters.

      “Please don’t do that,” He says, lifting you up. “We’re friends now, right? Don’t thank me.” You blush at his words and nod. “So that’s it?” You blink at him. “You just remembered my music?” You shake your head.

      “I put two and two together.” You tell him. You lift up your arms to motion along with your explanation. “While you were carrying me up the stairs, I realized I was comfortable with you.” You say. “That I felt relaxed and being with you was soothing, it made me happy,” You didn’t realize he was turning pink and kept going. “And I thought about how lucky I was to have met you, Tao.” You wiggle your fingers by your head. “And then,” You move them away dramatically. “Woosh! I realized you were my idol.” He nods, pressing his lips together, before he kneels down in front of you and takes one of your hands.

      “_____,” Your name falls from his lips so gracefully, you couldn’t help but hold your breath. His eyes stare so intently into yours that you were feeling a little overwhelmed. “I’M the one who’s lucky to have met YOU.” He says. “I was going in the right direction, to be honest..” He admits, glancing at the floor guiltily. “But meeting you by chance like that, I knew it was a sign.” He meets your gaze. “I knew that meeting such a beautiful, smart, caring, and interesting lady meant that I still had room to improve some aspects of my life. I knew that I needed to follow that yellow brick road.”

      “What’s all that supposed to mean?” You chuckle, utterly confused as to why he was trying to flatter you. “You must have bad eyes.”

      “No,” He replies simply, moving his hand to your lap. “Just unimaginably good luck.” You were tongue-tied, having nothing to say back to him and all you can do is sit there, waiting for him to start laughing or to tell you he was kidding. But he doesn’t. “_____, I’ve fallen for your grace. For the way you laugh and talk, for the way your eyes sparkle when you tell me about your books, and for the way you smile so warmly at me when we meet.” Your cheeks were probably red, but you didn’t notice because all you could think about was how crazy this all sounded. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

      “Tao,” You say almost too quickly. “Don’t you understand that we can’t?” He looks in your eyes, confused as to why you thought so. “Don’t you know that we can’t be together like normal people? I can’t **_walk_**.” You look away for a moment, trying to fight the urge to cry. “We can’t go out on dates together without you having to push me around in a wheelchair, and everyone will give us weird looks.” He opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off. “And how can you, a superstar, think you can get away with dating? Won’t you lose half your fans?” His fingers lace in yours, unaffected by your doubts.

      “I know you’re doubtful of doing those things with me, _____, but I’m not. We can do all those things and more. Do you like sports?” You give him a confused look.

      “I’ve never really played anything before…” You wonder if he was just making fun of you now, but then he smiles.

      “I’ve always wanted to try chair basketball.” You blink. “But that’s besides the point,” He says, shifting so that he could lean forward on your knees. “Don’t you like me too?”

      “Well, yeah, but–”

      “Then it’s fine!” He exclaims, cupping your face. “If you have any worries, I’ll make them go away. If you’re afraid of denial and judgement, I’ll protect you from it. The only thing you’ll ever feel when you’re with me is happiness.” You finally meet his gaze and you’re awe-struck. All you see in his eyes is love, for ** _you_**. “Do you believe me?” You bring your hands up to fall over his, gripping them slightly when you nod your head. A soft smile settles on his face. “Will you be mine?”


	33. Room For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai One-Shot

      You were forced to take a public bus today because your car broke down halfway through the drive home. You were angry that it had to be towed, but there was nothing you could do. The battery was dead.

      You slip the dollar bill and quarters into the pay slot as you step onto the City Link and look around for a seat. Your eyes widen as you take your first step forward. The **_whole_** bus was so filled that you literally had to squeeze through people. You turn your head, left and right, looking for a spot. You spot one in the very back and you’re about to go there, but the bus jerks forward and you yelp, falling over.

      During your fall, you fell right into someone’s lap and another person took the spot you were previously in, so you couldn’t get back up. The guy looks at you, eyes wide. Your jaw drops. “I- I am so, sorry, I–” You were at a loss for words. Fortunately, he talks instead.

      “I’m fine,” He says, waving it off and looking up. “It’s crowded.” You don’t know what to say or do, so you just sit in his lap awkwardly and try not to shift. “What’s your name?” He asks, taking the attention away from the situation.

      “_____.” He gives you a cute smile, which leaves you awe-struck. You didn’t notice how handsome he was before.

      “It’s fits you.” He says. You’re confused, and he must have meant it to be that way because he chuckles. “A pretty name for a pretty woman.” You blush, not sure how to reply. “I’m Jongin, it’s nice to meet you.” He holds up his hand. You shake it awkwardly, then find yourself laughing.

      “I never thought I’d meet someone this way.” You say, looking away from him and at the person who took your place instead. She was a larger woman, with a posh fur coat and and a fancy purse. She frowns at you.

      “I used to be young too..” She says quietly before turning the other way. Jongin laughs, and you’re too caught up trying to carve it into your memory to realize his hand was on your lower back.

      “I guess she misunderstood our situation.” He says. You chuckle at that, saying, “I don’t see how you can’t.” The two of you talk the rest of the ride, and you couldn’t count how many times you felt even more awkward than before because of the bumps on the road. He was such a nice guy, not commenting on it at all. You especially favored this part of him when a really bad bump came and you think you accidentally hurt him.

      “Sorry..” You mumble, but he waves it off. You glance out the window. “Oh,” You say. The bus had cleared a little- enough so you could have stood up and found that empty seat a while ago- but you hadn’t realized it because you were so deep in conversation with this guy. “This is my stop.” You say, sliding off of his lap. He looks at you, panic coursing through him.

      “Uh,” He says, fumbling around his bag. “Here.” He hands you a piece of paper. You didn’t know what it was because he pushes it into your hand and ushers you to leave, saying it’ll leave without you getting off. As the bus drives off, you realized he rushed you because he was embarrassed and you glance down at the paper in your hands. You blush.

      He left you his phone number.


	34. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.O One-Shot

      “Kyungsoo…” Your hands balled the fabric on his back, you face red in shock and embarrassment. His hands slide down to your waist and you inhale sharply when his teeth graze your neck.

      He exhales breathily and shudders, like he can’t help himself. “Do that again.” You’d been around Kyungsoo during his hunger bursts before, but he was always in a locked coffin for safety reasons. He’d pound against the lid, shouting angry insults at you once he got out. He never did, of course, Kyungsoo made sure to get one where he his strength couldn’t help him.

      But this time, when you locked him in there he started to cry. Or you thought he was crying, because he kept saying, “I don’t like being in here.. It makes me feel like a monster..” It tore your heart, thinking that Kyungsoo didn’t like the way he was, so you unlocked it. The moment you opened the lid to help him out he lunges at you and slams you against the wall before you can even breathe. Now here you were.

      Your heart beat fast and hard against your chest, you were scared as hell. You wanted to believe Kyungsoo would never hurt you- or bite you and make you his slave- but he couldn’t think for himself right now.

      The hairs on his neck stood up as he inhales your scent, his lips trailing across your nape teasingly. He brushes his fangs against your jugular and you nearly faint. “Your heart is beating so fast..” He kisses your neck, enjoying the torment he’s putting you through.

      “You’re not thinking straight, Kyungsoo.” You say as firmly as you can manage. “It’s me, _____–” His fingers dig slightly into your hips as he steps closer, pushing you against the wall with his weight.

      “What are you talking about? I’ve never thought better in my life.” He whispers. You shiver. You had to do something- something that would make him stop- to snap him out of it. He opens his mouth wide, his fangs poking against your neck.

      “ ** _D.O_**!” You shout and his body goes rigid against yours. You shut your eyes, hoping it worked. He backs away and looks at you, annoyed.

      “How many times have I told you **_not_** to call me by my stage name?” He asks you. You laugh, feeling the fear being replaced with relief. For a moment, he looks at you like you’re crazy, but then he realizes he had you against the wall. He blushes. “_-_____! Why–” He pales, then he looks over his shoulder to see the coffin lid on the floor. He turns back to you, a mixture of frustration, contempt, and relief on his face. “You let me out? What if I–” He steps away. “I could have bit you.”

      “I realized that, trust me.” You say, pushing yourself off the wall. “It was kind of hard not to when you were all over my neck.” You laugh, but he looks disgusted with himself. “Hey, look,” You walk over to him and hug him. He stiffens. “You’re not a monster.” You say to him. “No matter how ‘hungry’ you get, you can’t blame yourself for that. It’s who you are, Kyungsoo.” He goes limp in your arms as he leans against you sadly. “Okay? You’re always Kyungsoo, no matter what.”

      How could he be anything less? You never thought of him as a monster, nor did you think so of any of his friends. Speaking of his friends… “Unless you’re on stage. Then you’re D.O.” He groans and pulls away when you laugh.


End file.
